Once Upon A December
by lalkness
Summary: Love was never on top of her list. Infact it didn't make the list. Elliot Masters was an awkard and somewhat shy girl, not to mention an orphan. Her plate was full. In attempts to have a new start from a past she has yet to remember she joins the war effort. She hopes to find her place and she just may find more. Luz/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. I mean no offense to the actual people. This is based on the actors portrayal and of my own warped fairytale! Enjoy!**

I stood in line with my fellow nurses, nerves rattling me to my very core. I wasn't sure what possessed

me to join in the war effort, but here I was in England.

The air was much cooler for this time of year than my southern upbringing had prepared me for. We all

stood in our crisp, Army sanctioned uniforms. We were a new bread, female field nurses. We were

meeting our units today. They arrived yesterday and we would spend the next while training with them.

I had experienced one year of medical training, then a little over a year in a British hospital catering to injured soldiers. I knew that being a field nurse would be much different than working in a controlled

environment.

We were introduced to Colonial Sink who would inform us of our companies. He began shouting names in his southern drawl and soon made his way to mine.

"Master, Elliot! You will be assigned to Easy!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" I tried sounding brave but it came out hoarse.

As he went on another girl named Hillary Wilde was also assigned to Easy.

"Now ladies, you will go and find you companies. They are waiting for your arrival and your training will start today! Good luck." He finished and saluted us. We all stood at attention, waiting for a commanding officers to find us. The group tried to assemble in order. Getting in the groups they would go with.

"Hey are you with Easy?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw a young woman, maybe twenty or so, looking down at me. She had to be five foot eight and she stood tall over my five foot two frame. Her hair was jet black and her nose covered in freckles, she had the prettiest blue eyes I had seen and she was curvy to boot.

"Umm yeah." I mumbled, shy as ever.

"Well I'm Hilary! We are in the same company!"Her voice was scratchy and sexy, she all but purred.

"I'm Elliot. You can call me Ellie." I said looking at the ground. Through our conversation we were making our way over. I felt my face heat as she studied me and pulled at my lip with my teeth. I didn't like being stared at. I knew she didn't mean anything by it and was just trying to see who she just met, I still wanted to hide.

"I am here for the women of Easy." a voice full of authority called. We looked at each other and immediately rushed forward. We saw the man with the voice hollering for us again. He was taller, with dark hair and eyes. He stood with perfect posture and full of command. He was handsome but something about him seemed arrogant. I suppose being a Captain would allow you to be arrogant.

"Sir we are the nurses for Easy." Hilary said for both of us as we saluted.

His eyes narrowed and he leaned in looking at her face.

"Names!" he shouted. Did he need to shout? We were right here!

"Wilde, Hilary Wilde!" Hilary called in confidence. I wondered how she managed when his face was inches from hers with an intimidating snarl on his face.

My thoughts were interrupted when said scary face was all up in mine.

"Masters, Elliot Masters." I all but mumbled and stuttered out.

"Nervous Masters?" he mocked me already. How could I let myself get on this guys bad side with only saying my name? This guy was intimidating and intimidating for sure.

_Be Brave_

"No sir!" He pulled back looking me in the eye. I just blinked. I had to be brave..be strong.

"Lets go meet the company and start exercises." He commanded and then began marching off. Hilary and I looked at each other, she raised an eyebrow and I just shrugged.

Seriously...what did I get myself into?

**Reviews, help, questions...all wanted..needed...Sorry kinda short. Elliot will be meeting Easy next chapie and that should liven it up. What do you think?**


	2. Cheeky Bastards

**Here is two...I am hoping for this to be longer. We will learn more about Ellie the chapter too! Once again don't own and no disrespect!**

Our Captain all but strutted. It would be funny if he wasn't so damn scary. I wasn't a completely

I knew what I was doing but when I felt someone in my personal space I got nervous. I think this guy

had a habit of being in peoples bubbles. I shivered...just my luck. I had space issues and a Captain

who clearly had the exact opposite problem.

He led us over to a group of men all at attention. Though they held their position respectfully, they all were eyeing us.

"Men! These are our field nurses!" he said plainly.

"Now get moving! Winters I want this company doing Pt!" with a salute from who I assumed was Winters, our leader turned to leave.

Winters had a kind face but serious face. He was taller and had broad shoulders. His eyes were a pretty blue and his hair a darker shade of red. I flushed as he walked towards us.

"Hello, I Lieutenant Winters. Names?" he asked gently but with authority...and no yelling

"Masters, Elliot." I said just as calmly.

"Wilde, Hilary." Hilary purred. As the men heard her last nae someone cat called and I saw a few raise their eyebrows with a grin. I wanted to laugh at Hilary's eye roll, I settled for a smile instead. Winters through a look over his shoulder looking to be struggling with a laugh himself .

"We have to do PT. Roe" Winters called.

A smaller skinnier man came forward. Even in his small stature he was still bigger than me. He had dark hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yes suh?" Oh he had an accent. I couldn't lie it was adorable and fitting.

"Show our nurses to their quarters so they can change out of their dress uniforms." Winters ordered. Roe nodded and motioned for us to follow. As we walked behind him I turned to Hilary who waggled her eyebrows at me. I had to hide my giggle.

"You ladies will be sharing a room with myself and the other Medics." Roe said

"You mean to tell me we are sharing rooms with men?" Hilary asked startled.

"Fraid so." Roe mumbled.

I shot Hilary a duh look. What did she expect? We were the only women in the company and would be sharing the battlefield with these men. Of course we would have to get used to living with them. I began to wonder if she was ready for this.

If the biggest problem I faced was sleeping in the same room as men, I was set. I was used to no privacy. I felt however, that this would be the least of our concerns.

We entered a room where there were several beds and a bathroom.

"Yall can change in tha bathroom when the men are around." Roe said turning slightly red. He was a gentlemen for sure.

"Thank you." I said nodding at him.

"I will let you get to it then. It's Masters and Wilde, right?" He asked pointing respectfully at us.

"Yeah." Hilary said. Roe just nodded and left.

"Well I guess we better get changed. I don't wanna get a target put on me from Sobel." Hilary said grabbing the PT gear laid on the beds.

I more than agreed with that.

We had dressed out of our pretty skirts into our regular uniforms. We had the exact same thing on as the men. I would have to hem my pants. They were too long, something I was used to unfortunately.

As we made our way over I noticed Hilary walked with a feminine sway, everything about her screamed woman. I on the other hand felt like a little girl in comparison. I knew I wasn't a total lost cause in the looks department, I just didn't feel stunning either. I had wild, curly, blonde hair and big blue eyes. I also had dimples which didn't help my young girl looks. I didn't have Hilary's figure but I had my own small curves. It wasn't like any of this mattered...I was here to mend the men, not date them. I had never cared much before and I wouldn't let myself become jealous of Hilary's blessings. I knew I had my own.

We grew closer again to the men and their stares. I flushed as usual.

"Welcome back." Winters greeted us. We both nodded and then were told to get to work. We did what was called warm ups. I had never done most of the exercises and felt more than foolish. When I thought we were finally done Winters informed us of our run.

"Run? I thought that was our PT!" Hilary exclaimed in a whisper.

"Afraid not sugar." One of the men beside us commented.

Hilary shot the man a glare as I turned to look. He had an underbite but it only added to his handsomeness. He was a tough guy I could tell.

"You are?" Hilary asked continued stretching.

"Bill Guarnere." He said not missing a beat. Hilary snorted and I looked at her confused.

"Nice name." she said. She was not shy for sure.

"Laugh it up kid." He said not even looking offended.

"You mute or something?" He added looking at me.

"Um huh?" I stummbled out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mute...can you speak?" Bill asked exaggerating each word like he was talking to a foreigner.

"Oh yeah. I can speak." I said flushing. He probably thought I was really dumb. Great.

Winters motioned for us to get moving Bill ended up running by me and Hilary on the other side, running in rows of three.

It started misting and my curls began to escape the bun I pulled them back into. Running I could do, the exercisers before however made it harder. I turned to Hilary who was having a harder time than and was lagging.

"They not train you or somethin?" Bill asked. I expected Hilary to snap with a smartass remark but when she stayed quite I decided to answer.

"Yes I mean we ran and we were trained medically if that's what you mean." I said

Bill nodded.

"Where you from?" he asked. I had noticed his accent so I assume he noticed mine.

"Missouri." I said.

"Missouri isn't in the south." He said skeptically.

"Some of it is..." I said.

"She needs to speak louder! I can barely hear what the broad is saying." A new voice sounded.

I turned to look behind me. In a row were three men. The one on the far left was huge. Big and tall to even an averaged size person. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. If he wasn't so big we coulda passed for kin. He saw me staring and gave me a brief nod and smile.

The man on the far right was short and clearly italian. He was probably five foot four so still taller than me, not by much though. His hair was fixed and his teeth were white, he was looking me over which caused me to flush.

Then my eyes came to the middle man...as I eyed his messy yet styled hair, bright brown eyes, and cheeky grin. Over all he was very handsome. I then tripped.

"EEP!"I squeaked.

Bill caught me laughing.

"Look what you did to the poor girl Bull! She thinks your a giant. Don't worry sweety he wont eat you. He is a friendly." The middle man called to me laughing. I just nodded face flaming. Glad however that he didn't realize I tripped because of him.

"By the way Perco, these are ladies not broads. Best not to get on their bad side considering they will be patching you up after the Jerrys get ahold of ya." He said to the little italian.

"Yeah what he said." Hilary wheezed out, finally joining our conversation. I began to laugh as did the men.

"Big man on the end is Denver Randleman, or Bull, wiseass in the middle would be George Luz, and pocket Italian is Frank Perconte, or Perco...or shithead." Bill said.

"Hilary Wilde." Hilary said gasping. Jesus, I hope she didn't pass out.

"Elliot Masters...or um Ellie whatever is fine." I said starting to struggle with the run.

"Ok...Hilary and whatever." George said. I flushed but gave him a look, which caused him to smile.

"We almost done for the love god please say yes." Hilary all but begged.

"Yeah...this is nothing though." Bull said.

"Oh lord." Was Hilary's only reply.

I barked a laugh.

"Ellie up here is doing mighty fine even with you two starring at her ass." I turned beat red and looked over my shoulder again.

Perconte had the deciensy to look a little ashamed while looking up at the sky, Luz however was starring right at me with that cheeky grin. He then winked at me. I snapped my head forward finally seeing camp.

"Language Gonorrhea!" He said.

"He has no shame." Bill whispered causing me to smile weakly.

Oh lord indeed.


	3. Hunting Dogs and Rogue Cows

**Here is chapter three! Once again no disrespect! Thanks to all the reviews and story alerts I got! You guys are amazeballs!**

Even after yesterdays lovely exercise and being exhausted, I found myself getting little sleep. Hilary snore liked a drunk man and the aches from my body didn't help.

Sleep was something I always had trouble with. I always found myself thinking about my past which was hazy at best. My first memory was waking up in a hospital. I had maintained all knowledge but no personal memories. I could count and speak in perfect sentences but I could not answer important questions. I could only give them the simple name of Elliot. After several test were ran I was moved. Later I was told that a couple men had found me on the bank of the Mississippi, nearly beaten to death. I came to stay at an orphanage in the small town Sikeston Missouri. I was only eight and on my own. I have no hard tales of the evil orphanage but being an orphan in it self was lonely. I didn't know who I really was or if my family were looking for me. At night I wondered if my family were the ones to hurt me so bad.

Even though this happened over ten years ago, it was of course one of those things you couldn't simply forget. I had to admit though, the orphanage did prepare me for the army.

Privacy, something I never had. Uncomfortable sleeping arrangements? Don't get me started. These cots felt like a fluffy cloud compared to the hard as concrete beds I was used to. Now the men...that was something I knew from the get go I would have problems with.

The orphanage I was in was mostly female. The only men we had weren't men at all, they were young boys or little babies. Now I was surrounded by men several good looking men all giving me the look.

I knew I was a bit naïve but I wasn't stupid. These men were starving for female attention and two ladies just fell into their laps.

Luckily the rain finally lulled me to sleep. Nothing soothed me like the rain.

I woke up to some of the medics shuffling around. I opened one eye and caught site of Hilary. She was a lump on her bed...still snoring away like a jack hammer.

She had her pillow, I use the term pillow lightly by the way, over head blocking any noise. I sat up and stretched. I groaned as several cracks went off in my back. This caused several of the men to look my way. Roe being one of them, gave me a slight grin.

"Morning." I mumbled sleepily.

"Morning. You better start getting ready, breakfast will be served soon, then we have a mock mission today." Roe said. I nodded. I stood up achy as all hell. As I walked passed the guys, I got some smiles and other looks. I was wearing my P.T shorts and shirt. I knew I was showing a lot of leg but I didn't care too awful much.

When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror, bed head didn't even begin to describe my wild curls. It looked like my hair was trying to eat me alive. I sighed...the joys of having mass amounts of curly hair...please. I began to wonder how the men looked at me with their hungry looks when my hair looked a different creature.

Finally I managed to tame the beast and walked out to find Roe trying to wake Hilary.

"She wont wake up." He said slightly frustrated. I nodded and grabbed my pillow. Being one of the oldest at the orphanage I was used to having to take care of the younger ones. This meant waking them up for chores and such. I had yet to meet a person I couldn't wake up.

I began to beat Hilary with the pillow.

"Wake up!" I called, my normally quite voice reaching a loudness I very rarely used.

Roe chuckled as Hilary sat up.

"What!?" She screeched at me.

"Breakfast." I said simply.

"Spina, why don't you take Elliot here to the mess hall and I will wait on Hilary." Roe said.

The guy I assumed was Spina nodded. He was tall and more stout than Roe. He had dark hair and nice eyes.

He nodded for me to follow.

"I'm Ralph Spina." he introduced grinning down at me a very handsome grin.

"Elliot Masters." I said flushing and smiling back. I really needed to work on getting more comfortable with these men or else my head would explode from my constant and embarrassing blushes.

As we stepped outside I was hit with the cool, misty, weather. It felt like this was always the weather we had but I enjoyed it.

The grass was greener than the dry straw-like grass we had at home and there were hills rolling. Back home was flat as a pancake with cotton fields as far as you could see. I loved the difference and thought England was beautiful. The air seemed fresher and I felt lighter than I ever had.

"You're fellow nurse snores louder than a machine gun." Spina said breaking the silence. I barked out a laugh.

"I was thinking more of a jack hammer but a machine gun is good too." I tried for a joke. He grinned at me and laughed.

I felt more comfortable as Spina started up conversation. It seemed he was happy just to talk and I was happy to listen. He didn't give me any hungry looks which eased my nerves.

The walk to the mess hall wasn't a long one but I rather enjoyed my company. The building that held the hall was cabin like and seemed cozy. As we walked in we were hit with the warmth from food cooking. I could admit that the food didn't smell so great but hungry as I was, I'd it.

I walked in line with Spina him offering me advice.

"Eggs are kinda dry but they are probably the best thing besides the cardboard pancakes. You can always cover those with syrup." he advised. I nodded. I grabbed a couple less than eye pleasing pancakes and began my search for a place to sit alone.

"Elliot over here!" A familiar voice called. I looked over to see Bill Guarnere waving me down. I looked at Spina who shrugged and began walking over.

"I called for Elliot not you." Bill said giving Spina a hard time. I followed and Luz pushed Perconte almost off the bench and he shoved into a red headed fellows side making room. I suppose he wanted me to sit down. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I said. Luz nodded and game me his cheeky grin.

"Where is your other half?" Bill asked setting across from me.

"Hopefully awake." I said.

"That girl...whats her name?" Spina asked.

"Hilary." I said taking a bite of my pancakes. He was right...dry cardboard. I swallowed making a face causing a few of them to chuckle.

"Well Hilary kept our room up! Snores like a freaking jack hammer is what Elliot said. Sleeps like the dead too. Ellie here had to assault the girl with a her pillow." Spina said. This caused the boys to laugh.

"Don't give her a hard time. She can't help it." I mumbled. Spina grinned.

"You sleep well?" He asked. I didn't say anything but took a bite of my pancakes. This caused the boys to crack up.

"Hey Ell...where were you before here?" Luz asked.

"I was in a hospital in London." I said turning to him.

"There for the all the bombing they got?" The red haired man asked.

"Um no. I did't get there tell September 42. Most of the bombing stopped in 41 but there was still some occasions." I answered looking down. My time in London was scary and not something I cared to remember. The city was lovely but the moans of the wounded and the occasional blasts were terrifying.

I knew it had made me prepared me for what was to come but I still dreamed about the lives I couldn't save.

"So you have actually already seen action? Patched up the Brits? Glad to have someone who knows what they are doing." Bill said shoving eggs into his mouth.

I shrugged and sipped on my juice.

"Yeah we are going to need good nurses thanks to fucking Sobel." Perconte said earning agreements form the men. I looked confused.

"What? I know Sobel has anger issues but isn't he good?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Good at getting us fucking lost." Luz said. I turned to him and tilted my head...hoping for an explanation.

"On one of our exercises, he had us move from a perfect position with cover, right into the middle of the opposing team Ellie, causing us to lose the little scrimmage. Now in real life that means getting your gut peppered with bullets." Bill said. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, we know how ya feel." George said.

"Scoot over." A voice purred at me. I turned around to see Hilary looking fresh as a daisy. Must be from all that sleep she got.

She looked like she was going to set between Luz and until Perconte shoved me into Luz making me squeak. Luz grinned brightly and pulled along with him, making room.

"Sleep well?" Spina asked grinning. I grinned.

"Do I know you?" She asked giving him a glare.

"Ralph Spina Medic." He winked. She rolled her eyes.

I was a bit distracted to follow their banter by how close I was to Luz. I had rarely been this close to anyone for any period of time, seeing my space issues, I however didn't mind Luz being close.

In the hospital I had treated men of course, but I was in work mode, not having to communicate, just focus. This was different. I was apart of this company and these men wanted to interact with me. That was a whole new concept. I didn't find myself minding.

"So you snore." I heard Bill say. I heard Hilary gasp.

"I do not!" She hissed. I suddenly burst into laughter.

"You told them I snore? You traitor." Said glaring at me. I wasn't sure if she was seriously mad so I calmed my giggles down and shook my head and pointed at Spina. Causing him to mock gasp.

"I do not gossip!" he said giving Hilary a puppy dog look.

"Oh whatever. I don't snore." she huffed crossing her arms.

Breakfast soon ended and I found myself walking in the middle of the guys. I looked to my right and found Luz walking close by carrying on with Perconte, then to my left. The redhead from breakfast stood there talking with some more men I had yet to meet.

"Well introduce us." I heard one guy say.

"Hey Elliot." the redhead said. I met his gentle green eyes.

"I don't think we really met, I'm Don Malarky, this is Muck, Penkala, and Hoobler." I gave them all a smile.

Penkala was dark and handsome, Muck had a sweet face, and Hoobler was just precious. I had never describe a man as precious before but Hoobler was. Between his cute ears and child like face. He was adorable and I immediately liked him.

"You can call me Skip." Muck said winking. I grinned.

"Elliot...Ellie." I said.

We all stood at attention, being separated into two groups. One was led by Winters. The other was led by Sobel. I prayed to be in Winters group but Hilary somehow managed that one.

Sobel was an angry man and he seemed to have a special amount of hate for little old me. I would catch him glaring at me as we marched in our field exercise and said rather demeaning things.

"Can't keep up?" He would shout.

"Go back to the Kitchen" he would sneer.

Luckily I was with Perconte, Luz, Muck and Hoobler. Some of my favorites. I kept up just fine despite being in full gear. Anytime Sobel gave me crap I could look at Luz or one of the others who gave me a smile or pulled a face. Atleast the scenery was pretty and the cloud cover kept you from getting too hot. Oh the silver lining.

As we ran through a field, the men with their guns, like we were in the war, our jog came to a stop.

We all knelt...a barbwire fence holding cows was in our way.

"Why is there a fence?" Sobel asked, angry and confused.

"There should be no fence here!" Sobel seemed panicked.

"Tipper!" He shouted for the man...who was right behind him.

"Yes sir." He asked.

"Give..Give me the map!" He started to look at it then realized we were in mock war.

"Perconte...Luz...get the men..get them. Take cover!" he stuttered out.

"Yes sir!" Came their replies.

"Lets go!"

"Move fellas." They ordered as we jogged behind a bush.

"Hey Perco, Sobel lost again?" One of the guys asked. I was curious too.

"Yeah." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Hey Luz...Luz come here." Luz walked over closer and I decided to follow.

"Can you do major Horton?" Perconte asked.

I wasn't sure who that was or what they meant by asking Luz.

"Does a wild bear crap in woods." The men around him, including me, began to laugh. I wasn't sure who Horton was but apparently Luz sounded just like him.

"Maybe the good Major can goose this shmuck. Get us moving along." Perconte said grinning.

"No, no way." Luz said as the grin fell from his face.

"Oh yes. Yes! You gotta." Muck said. George breathed as several others put in their agreements. He then turned to me and looked over my face. I knew there was a slight grin as I bit my lip. I wasn't sure why he looked at me or what he was looking for so I just looked at the ground and grinned.

"Alright. Just this once!" I heard the smile in his voice and looked at him. His grin was quickly becoming one of my favorite things.

Muck pulled me down and George cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" Luz hollered.

"Who...Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel roared.

If Luz was caught his goose was cooked!

"I think it's Major Horton sir." I heard the man named Tipper reply

"Major Horton? Wh, what is he...did he join us?" Sobel asked sounding panicked.

"I think, maybe, he's moving between platoons, sir?" we heard Tipper reply

"What is the GAWD-Damn holdup, Mr Sobel?" Luz yelled. We all started giggling. Not even having met Horton...Luz was a riot.

"Uhhh, A fence sir, uh God...barbwire fence." Sobel called.

"Oh, That dog just ain't gonna hunt! You cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!" Luz finished.

"Where are my wire cutters." Sobel scrambled. I couldn't get the smile off my face and we began to move and so did the cows. I looked at Luz, he smiled back at me.

As we ran down the road and finally hit our mark, Sobel yelled "High Ho Silver!" in joy only to be completely stopped by the site of Winters. We looked around and we were surounded.

"Dead." Perconte said to me shaking his head. Our leader was a fool. I sighed not feeling so gleeful anymore. The man leading us would lead us to only our deaths. Thinking about it, one of his men tricked him into cutting a fence. He clearly wasn't that bright even if Luz was good. I began to worry and chew on my lip.

Later on the men, plus Hilary and I, were setting around. The men from the other group roaring with laughter at what Luz had done. The story had lost a lot of humor to me. I didn't join to be lead by someone who wasn't capable.

"I think I am going to turn in, it was a long day." I murmmerd to Hilary. She nodded still intent on the story beinging told.

I got up and began my walk to our quarters. I then noticed a couple cows had made it to our base.

"Hey El! Ellie!" I heard a voice call. I turned and jogging towards me was George Luz. I stopped and blushed as he stopped infront of me, giving me that damn grin.

"Where you off too? Don't you want to bask in my glory?" he asked.

I had never spoken to Luz one on one like this and I was instantly nervous at the thought.

"Umm, I'm pretty tired. I will let you have all your glory Luz." I muttered and looked at the ground.

"Call me George, and let me walk ya." He said grabbing my arm. Yep my head would explode any minute.

"Uhh George you don't have to." I said nervous.

"Hey, what kinda gentleman would I be?" He asked grinning. I could tell he wanted me to be comfortable around him so he was joking. I swallowed and wrapped my arm through his and nodded. I would try.

"I uh can't believe the cowss made it here." I said trying to be at ease.

" I know great isn't it? Heard Sobel got shit for it and found out Horton was on leave in London." George exclaimed. I haulted.

"Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble. They will ship you back home!" I said nervous for him.

"Aw hell. It would be worth it!" He said grinning. I shook my head. George was one of kind.

"I would miss you an awful lot though." George said winking. I flushed again instantly but smiled. Not sure what to say I just shook my head. George Luz was a character and even though I didn't know many he was like no other man I had ever met.

**Ok. So I tried adding more about her past. I don't want this to be a complete sob story so what do you think? Isn't George Dreamy? I was thinking about doing a chapter from his POV what do you think? I hope they aren't moving along too fast...I am nervous. Review please!**


	4. Beers and Battering Rams

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

The weeks had past and I was constantly amazed by these men. They handled Sobel's crap and still managed to smile.

I on the other hand felt like I was running low. I was so tired but sleep was hard to come by and our lovely Captain had not let up.

I sat at lunch vaguely aware of the conversations surrounding me. Setting between George and Malarky was my new place. They would talk back and forth sometimes picking on me or buying for my attention. However sometimes I felt like I wasn't even there.

George often took the time to talk to me daily. There wasn't a day he didn't try to pull a smile from me. He did that for everyone. George Luz was Easy's clown and bright light. I hoped he didn't fade once he hit battle.

I knew our time here was ending and that was part of the reason for my depressing funk. I had witnessed men who had went to war, I didn't want Easy's eyes to get the haunted looks I had seen.

I was already afraid of losing them. I had never felt a closeness to any body and these men had made me feel apart of them, apart of something.

WACK! I hissed in pain and rubbed my shin that was just kicked

"AHH!" I seethed and looked straight Muck who looked all too please with himself.

"Wake up!" He said.

I gave him a dirty look.

"What Luz here was trying to get you to come out with us." he said trying to save face.

I turned to look at George who gave me "the grin" and nodded.

"I don't want to get in your way or tag along." I mumbled pushing around my food.

"Hilary always comes and has a blast! You wont get in our way. We are men on a mission." Malarky added. Their mission of corse was to bed a local girl. I didn't care much to witness to that.

"Just come on! You need a break Kid!" Guarnere added.

I bit my lip and turned to George. I expected to be on the end of his lopsided grin, he was giving me the most pathetic look I had gotten from him. His normal bright eyes giving me the look of a kicked dog and his cocky grin replaced by pouty lips. I would never admit it but his lips did me in.

"Lets go."

"This was all such a horrible idea. I never go to bars!" I hissed as I walked with Hilary as we left. The night was cool, clear, and crisp. It would be a perfect night to just stare at the stars and think. They were so bright.

"You are a prude! You need to loosen up and have some from! Come on Ellie!"

I knew she was right but I was nervous. I didn't drink or dance. What was I doing at a bar?

"Besides you look amazing!"

I looked down. My dress was white, haltered and flared at my hips. I wore a red cardigan and matching heels. I actually had put on a little makeup and styled my curls so I could wear them down. I guess I did clean up ok.

Hilary, always was stunning even in our gear was wearing a purple dress that hit off her green eyes. She was on the hunt or so she told me.

We arrived at the pub, it was on the smaller side and smelled of stale smoke and booze. My eyes stung a little.

It was crawling with men from several companies and what appeared to local girls. I searched the crowd and quickly spotted Bull. Hilary made a bee line towards a group of guys I had never met and I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. Boy crazy didn't begin to Cover her.

"Well look what Hilary brought along!" Buck Compton called. His tall frame pulling me in for a hug.

Bill showed up whistling.

"Someone cleans up real good. Can't believe you came!" he added. I flushed as usual and shrugged.

"Thought I would check out the scene." I said busying myself with my sweater.

I wasn't used to dressing up or having on make up. I felt odd and out of place. Uncomfortable didn't cover it.

I sat myself down from Carwood Lipton, one of the nicest men I had ever met, as Buck got me a drink.

I wouldn't be in the way if their hunt, seeing as Lipton was married and Buck was in love with his girl back home. I hadn't had the chance to spend a lot of time with them so maybe coming out wasn't the worst idea.

"Beer ok?" Buck asked handing me a drink as Bull pulled up a seat as well. I just nodded.

"No girls catching your eye Bull?" Buck asked grinning.

"Nah." Was Bull's reply.

"What about this one here?" Lipton said sending me a wink as I grinned sipping on the beer. I didn't even like the grainy taste but I figured when in Rome...

"Why do you think I came over here?" Bull said grinning.

I flushed.

"Aw Bull! Well thanks!" I said playing along.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You do look mighty pretty in a dress Ms. Ellie." Buck said.

"Don't get used to it!" I said shooting them all a grin. I got some laughs and some grins.

As the weeks went on , I found myself blushing less around most of them, most of the time. However there were a few who could heat up my face. Almost like it was their goal, one in particular was George Luz.

With George coming to mind I decided to gaze around for him. I found several Easy men before finding George surrounded by Perconte, Muck, and Hoobler, along with a couple ladies. I had to hold back my groan. I really didn't want to see George flirt with girls and I wasn't sure why.

I downed the rest of my beer and stood up to get another one.

The my company was chit chatting away so I didn't think they would notice.

"You going for another one?" Lipton asked. I gave him a nod which he lifted his empty glass, grinning.

I nodded.

"Any one else?" I received to no's and went on up to the bar. I had no intentions of getting drunk...I just needed to busy myself. I knew that by two beers I would be feeling pretty good. I was the definition of light weight. I decided to check for Hilary while I was at it.

She had a couple Easy guys with their targets near her and some handsome looking men from other companies. Trusting that the Easy men would take care of her, I continued my journey to the bar.

AS I made my way I felt like a target. These men were looking for one thing and were just looking at me. Even the bar tender gave me a sleezy look. I began to rethink being here.

"Could I get two beers?" I asked quitely not meeting the bartenders eyes. He asked for the money and I reached to pay.

"Don't worry about it." I heard a voice say. "Got it covered." I turned to my side and there stood a very handsome soldier.

He had the brightest blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. He grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile and flush.

"Thanks but you don't have to. It's for my friend as well." I muttered.

"You're friend? You're American!" He said grinning.

"Yeah I'm a field nurse." I said. He whistled.

"A'right, I don't care who pays as long as someone does." The rude Bartender said still leering at me. I felt myself lean back a little trying to gain space.

Before I could fish out the money the handsome soldier sat it down on the bar, giving the bartender a glare.

"Why don't we give your friend the beer and maybe talk?" he asked. I noticed he turned a little red.

Desperate to get away I nodded.

"That guy...was something else!" the man said. I nodded.

"I'm Andrew Deangelis." He introduced.

"Elliot Masters." I said shaking his extended hand.

"What Company? I know you aren't Able."

"I'm Easy." I said.

He snorted and my eyes widened.

"No! No! I'm not Easy! I'm in Easy!" I said flustered as he laughed.

"Whatever you say!" He was grinning. His smile was so bright and nothing like the cocky grin I was always looking for.

I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

As I opened my mouth to banter back some guy pushed into me sending me into Andrew.

I felt his arms wrap around me steadying me. My chest hurt from the guys shoulder.

"Hey buddy watch where the fuck you're going." Andrew called.

The guy in question was looking down at my chest, causing me to become flustered and blotchy.

"Hey!" Andrew pulled me around him.

"Her fucking eyes on her face." I looked at him. No one had ever taken up for me. I was so amazed I felt like I couldn't even speak or defend myself.

He eyed Andrew who was giving the drunk Soldier the stink eye. The soldier seemed to come to his senses and muttered an apology.

"He was just drunk." I said to Andrew.

"You ok?" He asked turning towards me. He went from angry to sweet and no time.

"Umm..yep. Had it all under control." I said smiling.

He shook his head and grinned.

"Atleast he didn't spill your beers!"

I grinned at him. Conversation was easy with Andrew and I found myself instantly comfortable around him. He seemed nervous too and that made me feel at ease.

"Sorry about the language." said frowning.

"I'm in the military. I've heard far worse." I said.

We finally made it back to Bull, Buck, and Lipton all of which eyed Andrew.

"Sorry it took so long Lip." I said handing him his beer. He just gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks!" He said taking a sip.

"Don't thank me. Andrew covered it." I said giving Andrew a sideways glance. He rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.

"Oh Andrew is it?" Buck asked giving me a hard time. I just blushed and rolled my eyes.

I wanted to escape their cocky grins and knowing eyes.

"Wanna grab a table?" I asked in a bold move, hoping the much too handsome for me soldier would say yes.

He nodded, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"You behave Missy! Oh and Andrew be nice!" Buck called after us.

I was mortified. I turned to Andrew beat red. I didn't know what his intentions were, but mine were innocent.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" I stuttered out.

"They are just looking out for their nurse is all." Andrew said sweetly, even if he was red too.

We found our own little table, in a corner, where we could talk.

We made small talk and I found out that he was from Detroit, he loved the color green, and had two sisters. I told him where I was from but nothing of my family or lack there of. He now knew my favorite color was green too and all the simple things most people never asked me. He looked so interested and I had never felt this much attention on me. I felt comfortable, which I hardly ever felt and like I could listen to him all night.

"Shouldn't you be talking up the local girls?" I wondered playing with the sweat on my drink.

"Not really my kinda thing. Just don't tell these men that." He said.

"That's a horrible line." I said grinning.

"I'm serious. With my two sisters around, I saw what that kinda thing did to the girl and well...It's just not my thing." He said grasping for the right words. He was either a very good liar or a true gentleman.

"Besides you are the best looking girl here." HE flushed but sent me a smile.

I became red and rolled my eyes.

"Hardly."

The night continued on with less than deep conversation. He made me laugh and blush, I even had him laughing. He tried to get me to dance but I wasn't having it. Begging him to not make me, he let it go with only a promise of trying again next time.

I felt a heavy arm sling around my shoulders and my eyes widened. Andrew was grinning and I turned to look to see who it was.

I was met with a clearly drunk Hilary.

"Heyy...heyy I told you you would have a gooood time!" She slurred.

"I had a great time." I smiled at Andrew who lit up.

"I think you need to get back to bed." I said eyeing her.

"I think you are right!" She said.

"I'll walk ya back."

"Gonna go wait outside..I'm all hot" she said pouting. I patted her arm and she slinked away.

"Guess I better go help my better half." I said giving Andrew a smile.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"No but thanks. I really did enjoy our eveing. Sorry I robbed you from havin and company later." I flushed, not feeling sorry at all. I didn't want anyone sharing a bed with Andrew.

He shook his head.

"I told you, but you didn't rob me of anything. I'd like to see you again, if thats all right."

Was he asking me on a date? Was it a smart idea to get involved with a soldier in the middle of war?

It probably wasn't but he was so sweet and charming. He had treated me like I was special and I couldn't help myself.

"I would like that." He grinned and stood up. He came around to my side and helped me stand. Holding on to my hand, he kissed my cheek, closer to my mouth than not.

I felt more than my face heat up and decided to return the favor. He was looking at me with a soft smile, still slightly bent. I still had to get on my tip toes because of our height difference and planted a soft kiss on his cheek as well. He grinned and hugged me

I would later blame my boldness on the beer but I knew it was just Andrew. He had a way awabout him that made me forget how shy I was and made me comfortable.

I walked away feeling his eyes still on me. I turned and he was giving me a goofy grin and I gave a little wave.

AS I left the building I was assaulted with the cool air. I shivered missing the warmth of the bar and the company I had. I looked around but couldn't find Hilary. I saw her leave the bar and knew she had to be somewhere. I figured in her drunken state she decided to make the journey alone.

For a split second I thought of going to get Andrew and having him walk me home, I decided against. Not sure if I should test it my self control.

I began making the walk back to barracks, hoping to find her along the way.

Everything was so quite and I found myself all alone. The street was stone and the buildings reminded me of a fairytale. Melbourne was really a beautiful place. I was feeling brighter and lighter than I had since arriving here, thanks to Andrew.

All I could hear was my own breathing, until I heard a faint moan. I stopped when I heard it louder. I figured a couple had skipped away to an ally for alone time and flushed at what they were probably doing.

"Help." I heard the vaguely familiar voice call. I then heard a slap

"Shh shut the fuck up." I heard an angry voice hiss.

My eyes widened. That wasn't the sound of two lovers.

Without thinking, I quietly as I could snuck down the ally.

A huge figure came into view, and a familiar purple dress was on the ground.

Hilary!

Again without thinking, I jumped on the back of the goliath figure and got my arms around his neck.

"AHHH!" The man screamed half out of fright and half out of my choke hold.

I could see Hilary, her lip bleeding and head bleeding, dress pushed up and ripped, she looked awful. I tightened my grip. I could smell the booze on this guys breath and knew he was drunk. That was my advantage. I knew he would be slow to react. The man stumbled into the wall squishing me between him and the wall. The breath left me and I cried out in pain. Using me as a battering ram to a stone wall that wouldnt give. This was a terrible idea, I didn't release my grip however...I tightened it. He began clawing at my arms, cutting me and continued to ram me into the wall. I would for sure be bruised. Each slam was becoming less and less hard until he slammed me into a window.

I cried out again feeling the glass cut into my back. My hold loosened slighting until he rammed me into the wall again. I felt glass get shoved deeper into my skin and warm blood began to trickle. I knew if he got me to let go...I was done for. Luckily he began to tumble with his drunkeness, in a last ditch effort he threw his head back connecting it with my face. I gasped in pain but help on tightly. He began to franticly scratch at my arms and I willed myself to hold on.

I heard a few voices.

"He is just mad because she was with that Able guy." a man said.

"Shut up Shit head." Came a bitter reply.

"HELP!"

My voice cracked from over use and it not ever being that loud. The man dropped to his knees bringing with him, he then proceeded to fall over...unconscious. I made sure to let go...still feeling a pulse and staggered to stand. I looked down at the man disgusted. I was exhausted from our fight. The boots had stopped infront of me and I looked up hoping it was friendly men.

There stood an aghast Skip Muck, a disgusted Frank Preconte, a blank faced Bull Randleman, and a furious George Luz. I could see the anger simmering under Bull's face, such a calm man who I never had a reason to be frightened of, finnally looked his sized.

George on the other hand, I never really seen him anything but happy but he was murderous.

"Elliot...is that...that you?" Muck called the first to step forward slowly.

I must have looked a fright. Blood still gushing from my nose..or lip. I looked down and frowned. My dress was stained and torn and so was my cardigan. My shoes had fallen off and I knew my back was in bad shape.

"Yeah...it's me." I felt overwhelmed. I turned and decided to check on Hilary.

"He was on Hilary. She was supposed to wait for me! Help me!." I felt the adrenaline leaving me and the reality of what had just occurred was making me frantic.

"Fuck." was the only reply I got which came from Frank.

I knelt next to Hilary on my knees, my back already protesting. I checked for a pulse from the unmoving girl. He face was all beat up and I felt ready to cry. He dress was more ripped down the front the than I had realized and angry bruises were already showing on her breast bone.

"Ell." she whispered.

"Shh sh." I hushed. I could feel a lump in my throat and turned the unmoving boys with wide eyes.

"Help me!" I felt hot tears poor down my face.

Bull was the first to move. He ripped off the coat from his dress uniform as he stepped forward and handed it to me.

I draped it over Hilary and turned to Bull.

"Can you carry her?" He gave me nod and gently picked her up.

"Ell?" she croaked sounding panicked.

"I'm here." Said, going to stand, feeling glass tear more into my flesh. I winced.

"It's ok Hilary. I've got you. It's me Bull." I heard Bull tell her calmly.

George was at my side in an instant.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked gently grabbing my by the hips. I nodded and put my hand to my face feeling blood.

"Can we go back now. I wanna be there to help Hilary." I said softly.

"You can't walk like that." Muck said eyeing my feet, which I had managed to cut on glass.

Looking around...I couldn't find my heels, they were my favorite pair. My only pair.

"My backs in bad shape. I can't be carried." I muttered. George looked upset but turned around knelt.

"Hop on." He was offering me a piggy back ride.

"George." I groaned.

"Just do what the man said." Perconte said trying to joke. I nodded weakly and hopped on.

I felt George's hands on my thighs and could stop the blush. I dug my face into his warm neck and tried to calm myself down. I knew I was shaking. I realized what had happened and now...after it was finished I was scared. I knew men could do this but I never thought they would.

Muck whisted. "What happened to your back?" he asked.

"Better question is how did you get a guy three times your size knocked out. Some right hook you must have." Perconte said.

"Rammed me into the wall...then into the window." I mummbled not moving my face from George's neck. Breathing in his sent...it calmed me.

"Fuck. Your legs are even cut up. Am I hurting you?" George asked. He sounded mad and worried all the same. I shook my head knowing he might not see it but he could feel it.

We reached Base and found Roe already working on Hilary. There stood Winters, Nixon, and Sink. I hope Hilary, or myself, weren't in trouble.

"What happened?" SInk asked getting straight to the point as Spina rushed forward eyeing my blood covered faced.

I retold the story ask best as could, sounding scared still even to my own ears, and stuff from my bloody nose.

I saw George and several others wince at my story. I tried making it brief as I could. Once finished Sink was just staring at me, Nixon looked slightly impressed, and Winters looked worried. Not meeting any of their eyes I asked the dreaded question.

"Where is Sobel?"

"Surgery...appendicitis" Winters said.

"You were very brave and lucky. Thats some fast thinking there. Easy is lucky to have you." With that Sink left and I wasn't the only one to breath a sigh of relief.

"Sir am I in trouble?" I asked Winters.

"You saved your fellow nurse and acted very bravely. I don't see why you would get punished. However, Ms. Wilde, may receive a minor punishment for making poor choices and endangering her fellow nurse." Winters said.

"It really wasn't her fault sir." I said trying to defend her.

Winters just shook his head.

"Where is the man responsible. We will have the MPs pick him up. Could you pick him out if you needed too?" Winters asked. I nodded vaguely. I looked over and Spina had cleaned up my face and was now eyeing my back.

"I will let you to it then." WInters nodding at Spina.

As they left Nixon gave me a pat on the head causing me hiss has glass cut my head. He pulled his hand away, it now bleeding too.

"Sorry!" He groaned.

"No, I'm sorry."

Get her cleaned up!" Winters called pulling Nixon along.

"Umm Ellie... I'ma need you to take off your dress I'm afraid." Spina said atleast having the decency to blush.

I nodded.

"I need to get the glass out of them cuts." he added as he got a look from George.

"I will see ya in the morning kid." Muck said taking this as his cue to leave.

"Way to get em tiger." Perconte said leaving. I shook my head but smiled anyways.

I looked to George expecting him to leave, not really wanting him too. He plopped down in a chair looking at Spina.

"Luz you can't really be here." he said hestantly.

"I aint leaving." Was Georges reply. He sent me a wink and I smiled softly at him.

Spina raised an eyebrow and looked ready to argue.

"No...It's ok." I mumbled. Roe made his way over.

"How ya feeling?" he asked ignoring the glare contest between Spina and George.

"Hurts but I'm ok really." I mummbled. He handing me a sheet.

"Why dont you get out of the dress and wrap up in that?" he asked. I nodded. With each step I took the the bath room, my feet throbbed.

The dress stuck to my wounds as I pulled it off, causing me to cry out in pain.

"You ok?" George asked sounding slightly desperate.

"Ye..yeah." I stuttered out. The dress was muddy and bloody, clearly ruined. I sighed. Stupid man.

I came out in just the sheet wrapped around me keeping my modesty.

"Hilary ok?" I asked. Roe nodded.

"She will be just fine. Now lay on your stomach." as he said.

"Luz you gonna stay, you gonna help. Get this glass out of her hair." ROe called. George was at my side in an instant.

"Ima give you some morphine ok. Digging out this glass aint gonna be fun." Roe added.

I went to refuse it, knowing we should save for the battles to come but before I could speak I felt the pinch of the needle.

Roe began to pull the sheet and expose my back. He hissed and George whispered Fuck.

I felt George begin to run his fingers through my curly hair and pull at glass. Roe started with my feet cleaning the wounds. I could feel the morphine kick in and everything became fuzzy.

I blinked and looked at George who was trying to smile at me.

"You ok baby girl?" he asked softly.

"Mmmmm tired." One eye decided to close and I fought to keep the other open. I couldn't feel what Roe was doing but I could feel George's touch burn me in the best way.

I purred like a cat as George played with my hair, still checking for glass. I never realized how soothing someone playing with my hair was until George was doing it.

"You give her enough doc?" Spina asked from somewhere. Both my eyes closed.

"I gave her the standard dose." Roe mumbled in concentration. I felt George's hands leave my hair and my eyes shot open.

"Don't go George." I pleaded tiredly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said pulling up a chair and contiuning playing with my hair. My eyes closed.

"Sleep Cheeks." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice but the pull of sleep called me before I could ask who cheeks was.

**I don't know about the chapter...Ehh. I like some of it. Not a lot of George though, and Andrew is moving on Elliot! Review please**


	5. Everyone needs comfort

**Hiya Dolls! I love the reviews! Keep them coming!**

The first thing I was aware of was the ache of my back. I had as a child, hurt before. The accident I didn't remember left me in pain that I hadn't forget. This pain was different, not as intense, but still a throbbing that I was certainly aware of.

I was laying on my stomach and the light of the sun warmed my face and the light had woken me up. I went to stretch and the dullish throb of my injuries turned into a breath taking, sharp pain.

So moving a lot was bad...I would keep that in mind.

I opened my eyes and looked around. We had brought Hilary to our corders where all the medics were so I didn't need to be moved, thankfully. I could feel the tightness of the bandages around my back, legs, and feet. I think I was more beat up then Hilary. Thinking of her I looked around.

She was in her bed, still out. Her snore let me know she would be fine. I was actually thankful to hear the loudness of them and smiled.

My smile reminded me of my facial injuries and I groaned.

Smiling was out too. Lovely.

I moved my arms, ignoring the ache and felt my face. It was tender and slightly swollen. I rolled my eyes. I was happy to save Hilary, but I should have gone for help.

My stomach interrupted my self assessment and urged me to feed it with a loud growl. I threw the covers off...ever aware of my back and was met with the cooler air. I shivered and made my way to the bathroom.

The girl in front of the mirror looked like a train wreck.

My hair, as always was a mess, it was only made worse by the struggle, I had two lovely black eyes, last nights makeup was all over the place, lipstick smeared, and a swollen nose and lip.

I would scare everyman here if I left looking like this, even Sobel. I chuckled at the thought, and then I throbbed.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled to my back.

I turned around and stared longingly at the shower, knowing I couldn't rewrap myself. I would have to wait for Roe, or maybe Hilary. I sighed and decided to change.

As I looked down, I remembered that for Roe to clean the wounds, I had undressed and was naked as the day I was born. I flushed, seeing that I was in a PT shirt that went to my knees, my own shorts, and my underthings.

Knowing Doc was a medic, he wasn't a doctor and didn't handle many woman. I was sure he had seen it all before, that didn't make it ok for him to see mine.

Horrified I remembered George being there too. I wonder if he had seen anything. Surely Roe wouldn't have let him.

I got into my uniform, after scrubbing my face, and looked at the mess of blonde curly hair. When brushed, I loved my hair. I loved the light blonde color and the soft curls, however this morning I put a new meaning to bed head.

I then remembered sweet George Luz.

My hair was in such a state because he ran his fingers through it, searching for glass.

I had never had someone play with my hair and George doing so, had eased my mind, made me feel safe.

I couldn't help but grin and sigh as I brushed out the rats.

He was only trying to help but that didn't change how wonderful it felt.

After I had pulled myself together I decided to check on Hilary.

"Hil, you ok?" I asked setting on her bed.

I was met with a loud roar of a snore. I couldn't contain my giggles.

"Hilary." I said more loudly.

"Whaaa." she groaned.

"I'm goin for breakfast. Would you like anything?" I asked.

"No..I wanna sleep." she purred...still half asleep.

I would bring her back some orange juice anyways.

The sun beat down on me, warming me up. I hissed at the brightness.

From the drinks I had and the brick wall meeting my head along with another head, my head hurt.

I walked into the mess hall keeping my head down. I made my way up to the food and found not breakfast but lunch or dinner food. How late did I sleep in?

I grabbed a soggy sandwich and looked for somewhere to sit.

I found Easy. Several looked angry, some upset. I wondered why they looked so sad. George and Perconte looked to be telling a story and I wondered what had happened.

I squeezed between the two to sit down.

"Hi boys." I finally said looking up.

Bill Guarnere whistled.

"You feeling alright doll?" Joe Toye asked. I hadn't been around Toye much but his tough guy attitude always amused me even though it softened in my presence.

" I feel like I ran into a brick wall." I said straight faced. I didn't even get a chuckle. Not even from Perconte. I looked around and George was even giving me a concerned look. I blushed seeing him, once again wondering if he had seen me in the ultimate state of undressed.

"Oh come on. I don't look that bad do I?" I asked flushing and stabbing my sandwich.

"Nah you look great. Now leave the poor sandwich alone. It wasn't the one who did it." Bill said. Finally someone was acting normal.

Deciding they were all big, gossiping, babies I knew I should reassure them.

"My back hurts, yes, but other than that, I am just fine. You should see the other guy!" I said looking at them.

"The other guy? The one who attacked Hilary? You get em good?" Toye asked grinning.

"No the window he pushed me through. In complete pieces. I shattered it." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

That broke the tension. George loving a good joke chuckled. I looked at the way his eyes crinkled, he had little dimples that I had somehow never seen, and his forehead creased. I loved the way his whole face was animated and lit up. George's face should never be anything less than smiling. His grin made my heart beat faster and I didn't know why, but I loved it.

Having the ice broken, the boys began their tidal wave of questions.

I answered the best I could.

"He is going to be in trouble." Muck said as if I needed assurance.

"He better be. He is safer away from me." Bill grumbled.

"Nobody hurts our Easy Girls!" George said gently putting his arm around me winking as the other boys laughed at his double meaning.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I said turning red.

"Hell Ellie don't need us. She is tough as nails." Bull said. I beamed at him. I wanted these men to know that I was strong. That I was here to help them and not hold them back.

"Yeah you better watch what ya say Luz, Elliot here will jump on you and knock you out if you don't watch it!" Bill said laughing at his own joke.

I giggled and lightly elbowed George who exaggerated the blow.

"Wilde ok?" Perconte asked.

I shurgged.

"Snoring." I added. The boys grinned and we finished up lunch, the attention turning to shithead Sobel, as the boys liked to call him.

Apparently he tried to bust Winters, Winters was fighting it with a court marshall.

As we walked by I heard Leibgott mutter about clumsy grenades and dropping one near Sobel.

Shifty, sweet Shifty tried to defend Sobel.

George, Perconte, Guarnere, and Toye found our own little place to sit.

George of course closes to me.

"We do need to do something. I sure as hell aint following that man into combat." Toy said.

Bill for once, was silent, he seemed to agree however.

We looked over and Winters headed our way.

"Masters we need you to identify Wilde's attacker. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." I tried saying clearly.

"I could come along Sir. I saw him too." George added suddenly. I looked to him and at the other men. They looked amused and troubled at the same time.

Winters clearly held back a smile but agreed.

We made it to a room where there was only a chair and two Mps behind the attacker.

It was him alright.

I could barely see the bruises on his neck from his uniform but they were there.

Sick bastard.

"That's him." I muttered stepping back. I bumped into George's chest and hissed slightly. His hand came up to steady me and the man in front of me leered.

"That's all we needed. You are dismissed MAsters, Luz." Winters said.

I nodded and scurried to get out of there. I knew I had won, barely, but I won the little fight. I wasn't exactly afraid of the man, but I knew what kinda man he was and I wasn't a fan.

"Stupid son of a bitch." George said looking down at me. I just shrugged.

"Why did you walk alone. You coulda got me or that fellow you were with." He seemed reluctant to talk about Andrew. I looked up and saw his face was clouded with seriousness, anger. His jaw was tight and I found myself mesmerized. Every time I looked at him I found something more attractive about him. I shook off the thought blushing.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. Biting my lip

George sighed and ran his hand through his glorious hair.

"No, I mean come one Elliot. You are smart! Why did you go alone? You got lucky. We both know it. No matter how many jokes we both tell. We know what should have happened. What Perco, Muck, Bull, and I woulda found. He could have hurt you real bad. Don't you get it?" I felt like a child, getting a firm talking to. Like I was in trouble. Couldn't he see that I was able to take care of myself.

"But...I'm fine." I said not wanting to think about what could or should have happened.

"I was afraid when I saw you. You looked more beat up then Hilary." George mumbled.

He was looking down, not meeting my eyes. Maybe as my friend he was just worried.

"I really am ok." I said taking his hand, wanting both of us to believe it.

When I grasped his hand, George looked at my face and rolled his eyes.

"Already getting hurt and we haven't even made it to war. What am I going to do with you?" He joked weakly bringing me into a loose hug. George was back.

The was the first time I had ever been in George Luz's arms. I had never been hugged much in my life...that I could remember of course. I knew I was stiff and awkward.

I pulled away from him.

"I need to go check on Hilary." I squeaked.

"You tell that girl I got a thing or two to say to her!" George said grinning down at me..

I grinned and made my way to our quarters.

As usual I paid no attention to where I was headed, instead looking down and I fell into someone.

CRASH

I fell to the ground.

I landed with the breath knocked out of me and my back searing in pain.

"ahh." I whimpered. I looked up to see the woman of the hour. Her head was cut and she had a nasty bruise on her jaw.

"Just who I was looking for." Her normal purring voice sneering. I thought she would help me up, she didn't. I some how managed to stand.

"Are you alright? I was lookin for you too!" I said eyeing her, givin her a slight smile.

"I am just fine no thanks to you!" She hissed.

"Wh...I was the one who got that good for nothing oaf off you. Dont you remember?" Maybe she was confused. Maybe she thought I left her.

She eyed me.

"I got in trouble did you know that? Did you hm? Nope you sure didn't. All the men around here are lookin at you like you are some kinda hero. I heard them saying how they wondered about me. How I was weak. I don't need your help Elliot. Just stay out of my way!" She was livid. She hissed like a cat and even her dark hair seemed to fray up. She looked like an angry cat.

"But I was just trying to help." I said.

"Ya know what? Know one is buying this quite girl act! We all know why you are here."

What was she even talking about?

"I'm here for the same reason as you Hilary. Why are you so mad?" I asked feeling my throat tighten. I had never had many friends, never any real ones. I thought Hilary and I were on our way to being real close, apparently I had upset her.

"Just stay out of my way Elliot Masters. I don't want to help you out with your attention seeking." With that she spun on her heal

I stood froze. I had helped her. How could she say those thing.

I stood absolutely frozen. I could feel my eyes well up and knew I needed a good cry.

I didn't want attention. I had wanted to help my friend. How could she misunderstand the situation so badly. I needed to be alone.

I shuffled along as fast as I could tell I found a nice ally to have a cry in. I knew I had lived a fairly sheltered life but I had never thought people to be this cruel.

In my years living at the hospital I had made no connections. The men came in, some died and were removed. Some got better and lived, moving. Now, I started making real connections and since I started I have stopped a rape and the victim was livid with me. Even George was slightly upset with me earlier. I was a failure at this whole people thing/

Ughh. I sniffed and tasted blood from my nose which throbbed. My head started hurting worse and I could tell dinner would be soon. I wiped my face and prayed that no one notice.

As I shuffled almost to the mess hall I heard my name. Was it someone else out for my blood?

I turned around seeing Andrew jogging my way. His face was full of concern.

"Elliot!" He came to a stop very close to me and I looked up at his easy 6ft frame.

"God are you ok?" I wasn't sure if he was referring to my injuries or if he could tell I had been crying my eyes out.

"I'm ok." I gave a weak smile.

He ran his hair through his jet black hair and looked upset.

"I should have walked you back. I'm so sorry." This conversation sounded familiar and I didn't need yet another person telling me how silly I was.

"It's fine." I mumbled getting ready to walk away.

"You're mad." He stated. I quickly turned. He sounded defeated and I felt horrible.

"Noo. I thought you were mad at me. I thought I was going to get another talking to." I said kicking the dirt and sniffling.

"I'm mad at myself and the dick that did it. I'm damn proud of you!" Andrew said giving me a slight grin. I smiled back.

"He was from my company. Getting kicked out. Are you sure you are ok?" He asked worry covering his handsome features.

"I'm a bit tired and sore." I said honestly.

"I can imagine. I am really sorry. As soon as you left I started beating myself up, I mean I didn't think you would jump on someone." he added winking at me. I flushed and looked down. I knew that even cleaned up I still had a lot of bruises and I'm sure I looked like a different person, but here Andrew was talking to me like it was last night and I was still in my pretty dress.

"Its ok Andrew."

"As long as you are ok.

He grasped my hand, he was comforting me. For the firs time today, someone was trying to make me feel better. I had been struggling all day trying to tell everyone everything was find.

"I feel rotten. Sore as hell." I muttered. I felt a tug and suddenly I was in Andrews arms. I was still stiff but Andrew just pulled me in. He was careful not to hold me too tightly but I felt secure.

I was so tired and drained. I looked up at Andrew and he was looking down on me. I felt my throat tighten. He made me feel safe. No one had ever done that for me.

He stood up for me at the bar last night. He protected me.

"You like you are gonna cry. Are you sure you are ok? Am I hurting you?" He asked about to pull away. I realized that wasn't what I wanted and held on.

I didn't care for once if he saw me weak. He wasn't my company and he didn't have to go out of his way to check on me. Here he was though. I broke.

I felt the tears start running and I told him everything.

I told him how the boys acted this morning, how George had lectured me, how it wasn't in his nature, and finally how Hilary had hurt me.

He held me tightly and listened.

"I think your company really cares about you, which makes me feel better, knowing they care. They just want you safe, sounds the same with George. When people get scared they get mad too. You scared them but you were so brave. I honest don't know what to tell you about Hilary." he said tugging on a curl that had escaped my updo.

"You are right. I just don't know how to deal with all this." I muttered.

"You are a shy girl Ellie. It's a lot to handle. You got me though." I could hear the joke in his voice and I finally pulled away. I wiped the tears off my face. I felt the weight lift. I could be weak around Andrew if I needed to and I felt relieaved. I had to be so strong for everyone else. Not him.

"Well You have me Mr. DeAngelis." I said holding his arm. His face lit up and we began walking again.

"I'd still like to strangle that fucker." Andrew said.

"Beat you to it." I said with cheek. Andrew laughed and walked me to dinner.

**So here chapter 5. I hope there wasn't too much drama. There is about to be a lot more action. Next one will be the night of nights. Also don't totally hate Hilary. She has her reasons to be a bitch. Also I love George...and Andrew :)**


	6. Angry Words and Truths Told

**So here is chapter 6. **

I was in complete awe of Bill Guarnere, Floyd Talbert, and Johnny Martin. It wasn't even because of Tab's good looks.

"You coulda been shot!" I said in amazement.

"Well we figured with Sobel that would happen anyways." Bill said as we walked.

I shook my head.

"Yall are brave!"

"We are Paratroopers." Came Martins reply.

These men had wrote letters to Sink, informing him that it was basically them or Sobel. Their punishment should have been death for such treason. Only a few were transferred and I stood with these three shock.

"I wonder what they are going to do about Sobel?" I asked.

"Not sure, but they know how the company feels." Tab said eyeing me.

I had only spoke to Tab a handful of times. His good looks and charm tended to make me flustered. I think he knew it and liked it. Men.

"That was ballsy." I muttered.

"Well we gotta look out for our girl!" Bill said slinging his arm around me.

All of Easy seemed conflicted where I was concerned. Some of the men avoided me, some were a bit over protective (giving Andrew the stink eye anytime he came around), and some thought I was tough enough.

Bill seemed a mix of both. That was Bill for ya though. He was loyal.

I looked up at him and grinned. I felt like my smiles were few and far between but I always had one for Wild Bill.

He winked at me and we walked towards lunch.

AS I walked in I felt someone catch my swinging arm. I turned around and flushed.

Andrew was sitting with his company at the end of the table and managed to catch me.

"Hey Ellie. Long time no see." He said grinning. I giggled and rolled my eyes. We had seen each other this morning. Even I knew he was flirting with me and I was not the most experienced dater.

"Hey Andrew." I said. I heard a couple cat calls and chuckles from his company and turned redder. I cast my eyes down, embarrassed.

"Hey shut it." Andrew yelled. I looked up and he was red too. He got up and pulled me to the opening of the mess hall.

"SO I am hearing that we don't have much time here left. I was uh wondering if you maybe wanted to

go grab some food and some drinks at the pub. I know its probably not your favorite place, but we don't

have a lot of choices." He said bright red, rubbing his neck.

Was he asking me out? Like on a a date?

Every time I had to look up at him I got butterflies. I found that him being so much taller attracted me. I felt safe around his tall lean figure. I studied his nervous and handsome face.

"On a date?" I asked. I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to think one thing and it really be the other.

"Uh yeah, I mean if thats ok. Its really whatever you want." he stuttered out.

"What do you want it to be?" I knew what I wanted. I needed to hear it.

"A date." He said meeting my eyes. I grinned and nodded.

"Meet here at 7?" he asked beaming. I nodded. He quickly looked around and then surprised me with a brief kiss to the cheek. He squeezed my hand and turned to leave. I sighed happily.

Afterwards, I made my way with my tray to my spot with Easy only to find Hilary stuck to George's side. She was giggling and touching his arm and batting her eyelashes. For some reason, this didn't set well with me. I would just stay out of her way like she asked. I turned and found an empty table.

All the men at the table seemed to wrapped around her little finger. Listening to whatever she was saying. Days afters the incident, she was still sending me glares and snarky comments, or just flat out acting like I wasn't there.

I hadn't told any of the men. I didn't want them to hear me complain or cause any problems. It seemed though, for the most part, they took her side without even realizing it.

She was always around George and Perconte. Those two were some of my best friends here. I hadn't talked to either much since George's lecture. Bill still found time for me. I knew they didn't realize what was going on and I was the one who was staying away. I just didn't want to make things worse with Hilary.

I heard her loud cackle and lost my appetite.

CLANK!

I jumped as a tray slammed next to me. I looked up and found Bill sitting next to me, closely followed by Toye, Muck and Malarky.

"Now what's a pretty gal like you doing eating by herself?" Toye asked winking at me.

I shrugged looking up at Hilary who was inches from George's face. He seemed to be deep in a story and wasn't aware of how close they were. I bit my lip. Hilary looked my way and winked. My eyes shot down.

"Ok now what was that?" Bill asked. Once again I shrugged.

"Something has been up with you two since the other night. Lovers spat?" Muck asked. I gave a weak grin but said nothing.

"Come on Masters. Spill." Toye said.

"You guys gossip more than old woman after church." I mumbled.

Bill just gave me a look.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble. She ain't happy with me thats all." I said.

"Why?" Malarky asked looking surprised.

I shook my head and got up to stand.

"I don't wanna talk about it." My happiness about my date with Andrew had all but gone. Now I felt more alone than I had in the orphanage.

I left.

I didn't know why they wanted to know so much. I was angry and felt abandoned by George.

"Elliot!" Why were people always chasing me down? Couldn't they tell I wanted to be alone?

I turned and sure enough Bill Guarnere was chasing me down.

"Now hold on. You going to tell me what happened or am I gonna have to go in there, cause a scene with Hilary, and make her tell me?" He arriving right in front of me. I sighed but said nothing.

Bill eyed my face, nodded, and turned. I gasped.

Bill Guarnere had some nerve.

"NO! I will tell! Ok? I just don't want to rock the boat!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Good! It aint good to bottle all that up." He said clearly pleased with himself.

" Didn't bottle anything up. I told Andrew." I said kicking the dirt.

"Romeo don't count. He aint in our company." Bill said. I rolled my eyes.

I went on tell the story of our first interaction, her hateful actions the past couple days, and I how I already felt distant from our Company.

Bill was giving me a hard look, jaw tight.

"Ungrateful bitch." He spat turning on his heal. I paused, surprised, eyes wide.

"Where are you going?" I asked chasing him.

"Spoiled little brat needs to be set straight." He hissed.

"No! Bill please! Don't! Please! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone!" I pleaded pulling on him. He turned to look at me and his face softened.

"She has no right to treat you that way. You coulda been killed." Bill said softly. I looked at him.

"Please don't do this. It wont make anything better." I begged. Bill nodded and I instantly relaxed.

"The guys are doing that on purpose. They think you and Wilde are right as rain. Fuck, if they knew this they would be on your side." Bill said.

"I don't want there to be sides. I just want to know what I did wrong so I can make it right." I said shaking my head.

"You didn't do anything. She will come around." Bill said. We began walkin back to the mess hall. As we were about to enter, George Luz was leaving, he looked like he was in a big hurry.

"Well goddamit! Where have you been?" He asked grinning at me. I shrugged.

His cute grin faltered and he looked at Bill. I felt him shrug at my side.

"George where are you going?" A voice purred. I shrank into Bill. I wasn't afraid of Hilary physically. I knew that she could however tare me to pieces mentally.

She stepped out and immediately glared. I felt Bill's arm around me. George must have seen the glare and looked at me.

"Well Wilde...why you shootin daggers at Ells here? We're all friends here." Bill said tightening his grip. My eyebrows shot up. What was Bill doing? George was looking between Hilary and I.

"Are we?" Hilary asked putting a hand on her hip.

"We should be. I mean she did save you." Bill said. Just what I didn't want to happen.

George looked extremely interested.

"You squeal to Guarnere here? Tell him big bad Hilary hurt your feelings?" Hilary asked dropping the sweet act.

"I did not." I muttered.

"I pulled it out of her. I was wondering why she was eating a lone, why she wasn't around anymore." Bill asked stepping in front of me.

"See Elliot? You are so pathetic! You get all these guys to stand up for you! You just love their attention don't you? Little damsel in distress." She sneered. I saw George's face flash in an instant. He went from confused to livid.

"Now wait a fuckin minute. Aren't you the one who SHE saved?" He asked stepping towards Hilary.

"You don't see it! She is just manipulating you! Flirting with all you and that able guy!" Hilary sounded desperate.

"Flirting? I don't even know how!" I blurted out...immediately regretting it. I saw George's mouth twitch to smile.

"I think you are jealous. How could be so upset that she saved you?" Bill asked. Hilary now looked close to tears. I pulled away from Bill.

"Hilary. I'm sorry. I don't know why you are mad or why you think these things about me." I was shaking my head. Hilary gave me weak glare and before anyone could say anything else, she was off.

I sighed and looked down.

"That was exactly what I was talking about Bill!" I said looking at him. He just shrugged and looked proud of himself.

"Well I gave her some food for thought." He said grinning.

"I don't want yall mad at her. I think she is just going through a lot. It had to have been scary." I muttered.

"You aint mad at her being a dumb drunk. You saved her. That's that." Bill said.

"Anyways all this fighting reminds me I still need some of the shit they call food." He added leaving George and I in an awkward silence.

"Hi." I muttered. Not knowing what else to say. I wanted to face palm at my own awkwardness.

George grinned and threw and arm around me.

"Walk with me. Talk with me." He said. I let him pull me along. Once we were in a place where we wouldn't be bothered he dropped his arm and turned to me.

"I thought you were mad because of my little um outburst." George said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't really talking to me and I thought you needed to cool down. Like I uh overstepped or something." George said running a hand through his hair. He was always good with words but seemed at a loss.

"No Hilary told me to stay out of her way. She was always around you." I murmured.

"If I had known." George started.

"I didn't want anyone to know. We are a company and need to all work together. If yall were mad at me or mad at her...it wouldn't work. So I just kept it to myself."

"She was using me to get to you." George said suddenly...surprised.

I nodded and looked down.

"Why?" He asked standing close to me.

I looked up wide eyed.

"I uh... because. Because we are close? Like I'm closest to you and Bill I guess." I stuttered out breathless, just being this close to the funny man.

George grinned.

"Best buddies." He said putting his arm around me and ruffling my curly hair.

"Something like that." I said trying to fix my hair.

"Anyways..she will get over it. You hear about Sobel?" George asked.

We were back to talking and I couldn't be more happy.

Later that night I was dressed in a pretty blue dress and black flats, seeing as how my heals were still missing.

I finished up my light makeup, finding there wasn't much I could do about the bruises on still around my eyes. The color did however bring out the blue in my eyes. I giggled at my own weirdness.

I heard a whistle.

"Looking good short stuff." Spina said. I grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Where are you going." I heard Hilary ask. I turned and looked at her. She had clearly been crying.

"Out with Andrew." I said quietly. Not sure what I would get.

She shrugged and turned in bed. Well...that wasn't soo bad.

"Becareful." Roe said giving me a small smile. I nodded and left to meet Andrew.

"You look amazing." Andrew said looking me up from head to toe. I flushed and smiled.

"Hardly. Still have all these brusies. The dress doesn't cover my back so I had to wear this sweater." I said.

"Pft. Bruises or not. You are stunning." Andrew said kissing my hand. He was still red, but smooth.

I flushed as he took my hand and started our walk to the pub. We made small talk. Going over our favorite songs and movies.

He liked comedies and I was a romantic type.

He knew more about me now than anyone.

My heart swelled with the attention he paid to me. He wanted to know everything. It was frightening but amazing at the same time.

Always the gentleman, he opened the door for me and pulled out a chair. We both ordered the fish and chips. He ordered a beer and I decided on a coke.

"Tell me about your family." he said.

It was a topic I had avoided and dreaded. I knew it was coming however.

I debated briefly what I should do. It was something I had found myself wondering about a lot. Should I just tell him? I clearly liked him and he seemed to like me. I hope I didn't send him running.

"Um I don't really know them. I was raised in an orphanage." I said not meeting his eyes.

He sputtered.

"Oh, Ellie. I'm sorry. Fuck you don't have to talk about it." he said. I sighed.

"I want you to know me." I said honestly. Andrew reached for my hand and I looked at him.

"I wanna know you." he said.

So I told him about everything. How I woke up, what bad shape I had been in, everything.

"That's tough. And you figured well I haven't been through enough, I will become a war nurse." he said finishing his meal. I shrugged. He didn't seem afraid.

"I wanted something new. Something I wanted. I'm not real sure who I am Andrew. I'm not sure if I will ever remember so I figured, it's time to live." I said flushing.

"I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you came. Where the nuns just awful?" he asked trying to lighten the conversation. I giggled.

"No! Well except the mother superior. She just didn't like me much. Always gave me the hardest chores! Sister Kathy though was the best. She was the first one I met. Really nice. I write her sometimes. She let me help with the little kids. I loved that." I said. He asked more questions about Sister Kathy. I hadn't thought about her or written her since meeting Easy. I felt ashamed and knew I would start a letter as soon as I could. She was the only person I held on to. Alot of the sisters moved around in and out.

They never became too close with the kids because they were always leaving. Now mind you, they

weren't mean at all. They just didn't like broken hearts. Sister Kathy however always comforted me

when I never got a home to call my own. I sighed thinking about the other kids. I loved the younger

ones. I would sing to them to help them sleep. Mother them.

They made my heart grow.

Andrew seemed so interested. I couldn't explain how that made me feel. I felt a knot grow in my throat as he asked questions and listened. I knew that a lot of the times men didn't hear what women said, Andrew heard and understood. I felt lucky and my feelings deepened instantly.

The check came, and not paying any attention to my protesting, Andrew paid.

"I'm glad you told me. That couldn't have been easy." Andrew said taking my hand. I shrugged.

"You're the first person I have told." I told him. Hoping he would see how nervous as I was. How I was trying to trust him.

Andrew stopped and pulled me into him. I sighed. I could get used to his hugs.

"Thanks for telling me. I hope you know that I really do care about you Elliot." He whispered. I felt my breathing quicken.

"I care about you too Andrew." I muttered. I was scared, I think he knew that, I trusted him though.

His face was close to mine.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

I looked up into his pretty eyes as they started to close and I followed suite. My heart was pounding in my chest as his soft, luscious, lips met mine.

I had only been kissed a handful of times. At best they were awkward.

Andrew however, moved his lips over mine with skill as one hand cupped my face and the other on my hip bring me closer. I tried to put my feelings in this kiss, rarely having the words to express myself.

It was intense and heartbreaking. I was completely sold.

Andrew pulled away slightly, kissing my forehead.

I searched his eyes and gave him the biggest smile I could remember smiling.

**Ok so not much George but hold your horses. D-Day is next chapter, there will be so much George it will make you Luz crazy. I needed to develop this relationship and work more on Elliot. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Loose Lips

**Not Mine! No disrespect to the real soldiers :)**

_George's P.O.V_

I must love punishment. First I join the goddamn paratroopers, jumping out of perfectly fine planes, and be surrounded in enemy territory. Then I mock every superior officer there was just for friends to have a laugh. Now I watched Elliot kiss that jackass from Able.

I could admit, at least to myself, that I at the very least liked Elliot. She was sweet and quite. Everything I never had in a girl. I always seemed to go for the stuck up girls. Girls who knew they looked amazing.

Elliot was different. Every man in the whole damn corps could see it. She was beautiful. Pretty blonde hair that curled, blue eyes that were so deep you could swim in, they squinted when she smiled or laughed. Her smile, I would do anything to get her to smile my way. I loved making people smile anyways but hers, was my favorite. She had these dimples and luscious lips. She chewed on those lips when nervous or worried. I was jealous. I wanted a nibble.

The best part was she wasn't even aware of any of her looks.

George Luz was not someone who went on about girls looks. I was never too picky especially if I was looking for one thing, which was often.

Elliot wasn't that kind of girl. That scared me a bit. For the first time, I felt more than just lust for a girl and here we were about to be shipped off into a World War.

It didn't matter much. Even though I thought I saw some flicker in her eyes, here she was kissing that schmuck.

I knew that I would have to make the move. She was too soft, too quite.

I sighed and turned around. Having enough torture for one night. The way Wilde had been acting I wondered if she had feelings for me. I would only ever sleep with her. Never more. She was clearly a bitch. Thinking about her got my blood boiling.

I was usually a calm man but when it came to Elliot I, along with several other Easy men, became protective. I worried about what would happen to her in war.

Maybe that's why I hadn't made my move. If anything the laughs and the jokes, were there to protect myself, protect the men, protect Elliot. It's easy to not get hurt if you don't take anything too seriously.

I did take Elliot seriously, but I knew that if she chose me, I would be gone.

She was just about perfect in my eyes.

She could clearly handle herself, proving that with the ally incident. I had been terrified when we found them.

I vowed to watch her and protect her tell I won her over. I grinned. I didn't always get the girl but Elliot, Cheeks, was mine and every Easy man knew that.

Clearly not every Paratrooper knew that. I felt my chest tighten. I was all sorts of messed up because of this woman. Some funny man I was. I had never been so serious. It was driving me nuts. NUTS.

I made people laugh, I was always happy and yet here I was moping around about some broad who I wasn't sure if she felt the same.

"Heya Luz watcha doing out here?" My height challenged friend asked.

"Well Frank, came for a walk and stumbled across El on her date." I muttered bitterly.

"Tough luck. You're whipped." Frank said grinning. I felt like punching in his white smile. Instead I pushed him and began to walk off.

"Oh come on George! haven't ever acted like this over any broad. You are more moody than Cobb!" He said running after me.

He was of course right.

"I don't know what to do. I care about her...there is just a lot at stake and I'm not sure what to do." I admited. Frank gave me an odd look. Not used to hearing me so open. I was desperate for fucks sake.

"Well, you don't really know how she feels. She could die, you could die." He said.

Why did I think Frank Perconte would give good advice?

"No shit."

"If I was you and a class act like Elliot could even possibly like me. I would take advantage of whatever time I had. You're George Luz! Get you're shit together. Besides Fuck Able, you are apart of Easy company. Best company there is! You win her over George" He said clapping me on the back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he waggled his at me. I chuckled.

"Fuck you are right you small, small, man." I said grinning.

I was George Luz! I was funny, charming, and incredibly good looking! Why mope?

_Back to Elliot's P.O.V_

I woke up grinning like the cat that got the cream.

I had gone out with Andrew and told him everything! I even got a mind blowing kiss. I felt giddy. I stretched and popped. Ready for the day. As I went to the mess hall I found easy, no Hilary in sight. I shrugged and made my way over.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. It's Ms. Juliet. How was the date with Romeo?" Muck asked.

I felt my face heat up. Agin with their gossiping.

"Just fine." I answered back.

"Shove over Cheeks." I looked up and there was George and Frank. George had a sparkle in his eye that I hadn't seen since the night at the bar. I moved to let him in.

"So he didn't try anything?" Bill asked looking a little edgy. I flushed and gave him an odd look.

"Well?" George asked eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Good! We can't have any of that now can we?" Muck said laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hoob why are they always picking on me?" I asked Hoobler who was sitting across from me.

"It's because we care." He said grinning.

"I was hoping for a little sympathy." I muttered. I heard a few chuckles, George beging closest.

"We pick, because we care." He said throwing his arm around me and pulling me close.

I felt my face flush.

All of lunch, George found ways to touch me and every time I was aware of it. I flushed and my heart sped up. He would brush my leg with his or lean into me while laughing.

I didn't know what he was up to, but I decided to brush it off.

After lunch we had to practice packing our bags. I heard Joe Toye angry about his pack.

"Does anyone know how this thing works?" George asked holding his leg strap.

"Kinda." I answered.

He grinned and motioned for my help.

"Put it on for me?" he asked grinning.

I blushed.

"I will show you how to put it on." I answered. I saw his mock disappointment and laughed. The mess crew then started handing out ice cream.

If there was one treat I loved, it was ice cream.

I sat down with Bill, both of us on our second bowls, acting like two kids. I finished and went to scoop some of his ice cream and got swatted away.

"Im out!" I pouted.

"Too bad. You're gonna get fat!" Bill said. My jaw dropped while Malarky and Toye roared with laughter.

I pouted. I loved joking with Bill. I was sure he was the best friend I've ever had.

"Aw cheeks, you ain't going to get fat. Share you're ice cream ya pig." George said coming to my rescue.

"Yeah you pig. Share!" Said poking Bill. Bill scooped a huge bite and ate it, eying me the whole time. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I had never been so comfortable around any man, Andrew aside.

Tipper then popped up handing a letter.

"Soldiers Of the Regiment!" George started in his best Colonial Sink impression.

"Tonight is the night of nights!" he still led on, then as he realized what he was reading, he became serious.

"Today, as you read this you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over the past two years.

Bill and I both stopped eating.

"So that's why they gave us ice cream." Bill complained. I looked at him and smiled. I felt my nerves kick in. Nervous didn't cover it.

They were showing a movie now, knowing we would be off tomorrow. I had looked for Andrew, not finding him, I placed myself between Bill and George.

George would lean in and mock the movie. I would have to hide my giggles as the people around us got angry.

"Grabbed the wrong jacket." Bill said suddenly. I looked at him and he looked pale. He got up and handed MArtin the jacket.

Martin and I both moved to follow.

"Elliot where are you goin?" George asked.

"Out. Bill looked upset."

George thought for a second, not letting go and then nodded.

When I got there MArtin was headed my way looking upset.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"His bother's been killed. My wife wrote me, he grabbed my jacket." Martin said looking upset.

I patted his shoulder but took off after Bill.

"Bill!" I shouted.

He turned and stopped.

"Bill I'm sorry." I said stopping infront of my favorite Philly man.

"You knew?" He spat out.

"No! MArtin just told me." I whispered.

Bill nodded and pulled away, and turned to leave.

"Bill." I said grabbing him.

"Let it go." He answered not looking at me.

"Bill please! You can talk to me." I pleaded. I wanted my best friend to be ok.

"Fuck Elliot I said dropped it!" He yelled. I finally felt intimidated by the infamous Bill Guarnere.

I bit my lip, nodded, and felt my eyes fill with tears. I knew he didn't mean it. I decided to leave before he could further hurt my feelings.

I turned and decided to head back to my bed. I heard his foot steps going in the opposite direction. He may have upset me but I would go back when he had cooled down. I would let things go like this between us long. I didn't have a long stubborn streak and I hated when people were upset with me. I knew I was a push over and people would take advantage of that but this was Bill and none of that mattered. He had cared for me and looked out for me from day one. I could look after him too.

As I walked along the wet pavement. I heard rustling. Last time I was alone and heard a similar noise I attacked someone. I decide it was better to just walk away, until I heard my name.

I looked closer and there was Hilary with a man. No surprise there.

She had some guy up against a wall and was leaned in real close. As I looked closer I finally realized who it was.

Andrew.

I instantly felt pain in my stomach and my throat tighten. Hillary lent up and kissed him. I didn't care to see this. How could he know everything and turn his back on me? With Hilary!?

He knew how she had been. He knew everything. Oh god.

What if he told someone? What if it was the reason he was with Hilary?

Could Hilary have had him ask me on a date? Ohhhh god!

I needed to get out. I turned and ran.

I ran as fast as I could away from our bunks. I just ran. I didn't see any of the people I past or hear them calling my name.

My head was stuck replaying what I had saw, all the terrible questions. Inevitably, eyes filled with tears,not being graceful, I tripped and collied with concrete.

The cool pavement felt good and I deiced to just lye there for a while. Silently crying.

That was the plan tell I heard him.

Not Andrew.

George.

"Elliot. What the fuck happened. Fuck." he yelled running towards me. He skidded to a stop and knelt beside me. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Come ere. Tell me what happened." I didn't want to. I didn't want another sob story. How could I be amongst people for so little time and continuously get screwed over? I accepted Georges embrace and he looked at my scratched up palms.

How was it that I was the one always hurt?

I just shrugged.

"Elliot!" Another voice called, this time it was Andrew. I curled in closer.

"What did he do?" George asked. His normally cheerful voice, quite with anger.

"It's not. It wasn't what it looked like! I know that sounds like a horrible excuse but she kissed me!" Andrew said coming towards me, arms extended to touch me.

George eyed Andrew, clearly telling him to fuck off. He helped me stand and pushed me behind him.

"This is between me and her." Andrew said, his temper showing.

"Who were you kissing?" George asked.

"None of your business." Andrew replied. Both men had growling at each other like it was some kind of pissing contest.

"Hilary." I suddenly answered George's question.

"He was kissing Hilary, even though I told him how awful she was and then I told him everything else." I said.

"You kissed Wilde? Everything...what?" George started going off on Andrew but then was distracted by my admission.

"How she was brought up." Andrew looked ashamed.

"Did she ask you to find dirt on me? To hurt me?" I asked getting angry and upset. I fisted George's shirt.

"No! Elliot I swear! I told you I care about you!" Andrew said pleading.

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Elliot is a sweet girl, how the fuck are you going to mess around with the girl who is giving her such a hard time? She opened up to you and you fucked it up." George was getting more and more worked up.

"Who the fuck are you? This is between us and like I said Hilary Kissed me! Elliot can we please talk in private?" Andrew begged.

Maybe he was right. Infact it probably was Hilary, but I couldn't shake off the fact he kissed her back. He was strong enough to push away.

I shook my head. I did not want to make things right.

"You could have stopped her." I muttered letting go of George and walking past Andrew.

"Elliot wait." Andrew pleaded. I just kept walking.

Soon I knew I was being followed, I turned to tell Andrew to leave me alone, only to find a sympathetic George.

I figured he would have been angry but he was gentle. He took my hand and for once kept his mouth closed. I didn't want to laugh right at this moment and he seemed to have that figured out.

" Stupid." I admitted.

"You aren't" He argued gently.

"I shouldn't get involved in this war, I shouldn't have told him everything, it's just...(I felt my throat tighten) I just..it felt right. I felt like I could trust him and tell him, but It was so stupid." I felt like falling apart.

"Trusting isn't dumb. He is dumb for hurting you. I will go tell Bull and he can beat him up." George said nudging me. I smiled weakly.

"You don't want to go at him?" I asked.

"Well...he is a bit big." George smiled down at me. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. Atleast I had George and Easy...so much for my first romance.

The next day I found myself between Joe Leibgott and Roy Cobb. George was on the other side. I had little sleep that night thinking of that kiss. Atleast it had offered a good distraction from what we were about to do. I now however, felt the nerves and the doom start. I knew what we were doing was all but stupid and that several of my boys could die. I looked around the room and said a small prayer to whatever was listening that my Easy men would be safe.

That morning Andrew had made his way over, fighting off the glares of George and the Easy men, I am assuming he told.

I turned him away. I should have made up I guess. Seeing as how were were about to take off, but something in my heart, maybe the stubborn side finally showing, told me not to. I hadn't seen Hilary either.

"Switch me." I heard George say. Cobb shrugged, not caring to sit next to me and switched.

George grabbed my hand and I felt the heaviness of my day lighten.

"Stay close." George muttered as I felt my lack of sleep and the air sick pills catch up to me. I nodded not truly understanding and drifted into sleep.


	8. Airplanes Like Shooting Stars

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have the chance to update last week! I was out of town! Anyways...you know the story, not mine!**

I woke up to the sound of unimaginable loud bangs and the plane rocking as if we were a ship in an angry sea. Everything smelled smokey and I nearly choked.

I looked into the dark, trying to the faces of Easy Company. I could closely inspect few, one being the face of Bill Guarnere.

As I looked up at him, he must have felt my eyes because his snapped up to meet them. I thought about looking away, but I held his gaze. He let out a deep breath, then gave me a small, apologetic smile.

I did my best to shrug, my helmet, that was a bit too big, fell forward. I quickly fixed it and saw Bill giving me a softer look.

Suddenly, the plane shook violently. I gasped and almost fell out of my seat. I felt two sets of arms straighten me. I thanked Joe and George both.

I studied the faces, Joe Leibgott looked calm on the surfaces, he had a good poker face. Up close, however, I could see a fear under his mask. He gave me a nod of the head and continued looking forward.

I turned to George, I was met with his eyes are studying my face. I took the opportunity to study his face too.

The company clown, looked smaller, younger, and scared. Most of these men were older than me but several of them were still too young to die, too young to see the things we all knew were coming.

George was the man to hold his head high with laughter, brightening us all. He had an innocence about him that no one else had.

He was the company's light.

Plane shook again and I closed my eyes. This wasn't turbulence, this was war. This was bombs and guns trying to shoot us down. Some men had trained for this moment for at least two years. I was sure some would never even see battle.

I felt a rough hand grab mine and I looked at George. I had never seen him look so uneasy.

I wasn't sure if the bombs or his unsmiling face scared me more.

This was war.

It all seemed to happen quickly. Our plane shook violently and Winters calm face told us to stand. As we went through the motions we were taught, our plane was penetrated.

Where George Luz had once stood, Roy Cobb was now hit. I moved to help him. I was unsturdy on my feet but I knew my objective.

I shoved George out of the way as he had caught Roy. I hoped the bullet didn't hit an artery.

"AH Fuck! I'm hit!" Roy shouted in pain.

Several men tried to hover and made it hard for me to see.

"Get back!" I shouted of the loud noises of the bombs and chaos below us.

It took me pulling with most of my strength to get Roy to let me see.

I was in my zone and I wiped the blood away from his gushing wound. This was nothing compared to what I had dealt with back in London.

"You're going to be fine! I shouted to Roy I opened my pack and quickly dressed his wounds. I had him sit down and turned to Winters.

"Sir he is fine...should I stay with?" I shouted.

"If he is stable, we need you down there Masters." Winters shouted back.

I nodded and stood up. George grabbed me and I could feel that he was shaking.

That was almost him.

I squeezed back, I tried to offer him comfort the best I could.

A sudden jolt and I was completely in his arms. I looked up at his wide, scared brown eyes and I felt like crying. I didn't want him to jump or get hurt.

He was so open with me in that moment I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

We were shoved forward and George let go. He seemed to pull himself together as we saw Winters jump.

He held my hand tell it was his turn. With one final look back at me, a fake smile, and a wink, he jumped.

I held in a sob as I came to the door. Without giving myself time to look or think, I jumped as well.

I felt like I was flying in the sky on the 4th of July and it was oddly beautiful.

Unfortunately, I remembered that it was not fireworks going off, it was bombs.

I felt a rush of panic and fear as I heard bullets zoom close by me.

I looked down and was horrified to see planes in flames.

I wasn't surprised but saddened.

I hit the ground as taught and quickly got my para-shoot off. I tried to hied in the long grass and got a better look at my surroundings. I didn't see any land marks or anything of the such. I was completely alone.

I was shaking from adrenaline and also lacking a weapon.

If this wasn't bad luck, I didn't know what was.

I realized at least I was still alive, forever how long it lasted.

I knew I needed to move and I hoped that I could find friendly faces.

I had no idea where to start so I decided on the direction I faced. Not my best idea but heck, I was scared and alone. My only other option was laying down and crying and that wouldn't get me anywhere but shot or worse.

The night was hot and sticky and I had been walking a couple hours, hiding anytime I heard gunshots, the shouts of Germans. I was, for the first time, quite thankful of my small stature. I could hide in smaller wholes men couldn't, I could hide in bushes they wouldn't have been covered with, and the Germans were not looking for a little woman, they were looking for the big brawny American men.

All the walking had me thinking about the men of my company. The men who had become my first real friends, my first family I could remember. I felt my throat tighten. I wondered if they were ok or hurt. I wasn't there to help and I felt terrible.

I tried not to think about my situation, alone and unarmed. I tried not to think about what would happen to an American woman in the middle of combat with no protection. I tired but was unsuccessful.

I was thick in the forrest close to railroad tracks. I had come to the conclusion to follow them but not openly. I didn't want to be without cover if I had come across less then friendly faces.

I think the only thing on my side was the weather. It was actually not raining and I was very thankful.

Every gunshot had me jumping and every stir of the leaves had me hiding. Maybe I was overly paranoid or just plain scared but I didn't like my odds.

The scenery all looked the same and the only reason I was positive I wasn't going in circles was the tracks just out of sight.

Sometime later, I found myself in a little hidey whole once again as I heard footsteps and just like every time I had hid, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

I heard loud...AMERICAN voices.

"Flash!" A voice whispered.

"Thunder!" I heard as the men met up together.

"Sir is that you?" I heard a man ask.

"Good to see you Malarky. Men." It was the calm voice of Lieutenant Winters.

"Thunder!" I gasped making myself known. I was covered in mud, emotionally drained, but glad to see these men. They had never looked more handsome to me than they did at that moment. I was happy to see several of my close friends and Bill. Winters however was my saving grace. HE was calm and collected in the middle of a drop and a man I would follow anyway. He had my unwavering trust and I almost sobbed in relief at the sight of someone who had the situation under control.

"Masters?" Winters asked.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

"You all alone?" Lip asked eyeing me.

"Yes sir." I said "Have been for hours I suppose." I added.

"Glad to see you." Winters said patting my back.

"I'm more glad to see you." Came my scratchy reply.

"How in the hell did you manage to get here, alone, and get that dirty already?" Toye asked.

"Luck mostly" I shrugged.

"I was in bushes and wholes in the ground hiding from the krauts, bound to get dirty." I mumbled.

"Glad your with us." Bill said shoving into me.

"You're a sneaky little thing huh?" Malarky said grinning at me.

I shrugged glad to be back with Easy.

"Guarnere, Hall, up front." Winters called.

"Hall?" I asked.

"From Able." Joe said walking with me.

I nodded. Andrews company. I hadn't thought about him since before everything started. I wondered if he was ok. In the light of recent events, I could admit that I should have listened to him. Maybe it was a mistake. I may never know though. I had been in actually in the middle of War for less than twenty-four hours and already felt things like that as insignificant.

In London I had heard the sometimes close and sometimes far bombs, the gunshots. I had seen the battered men and the dead children.

I had never thought about my own mortality because for the most part I felt safe. The only time I felt safe that night was seeing Winters for the first time. I was trained in medical situations and mock war situations, nothing prepared me for the adrenaline of actually being in war. No one would grant me mercy and I realized that with a stray or aimed bullet I would die.

It had been my job to look out for the men who would live or die but now I would see the ones who never made it to hospitals.

War was a lot different up close.

I sighed and began following Hall and Guarnere.

I was between Malarky and Joe. I had no weapon, which I never had except a small hand gun.

"you have any supplies?" Winters asked.

"Yes sir."

There were so many questions I had and I didn't know where to start if they could answer them. We however, had to stay quite.

I was nervous about being in the open on the track but Winters was very aware.

Suddenly we heard horses and men.

Winters motioned the men to come forward, sure enough it was a wagon of Krauts.

Winters motioned me to get down by Guarnere and the men were told to hold fire until Winter's command.

I felt like I was a useless tag along. I couldn't fight.

I was interrupted from my musings as a loud POW POW POW went off right by my head. Guarnere had lost his mind and went crazy on the Germans. Bullets sprayed on top of me, one burning my hand as I covered my head. I felt my breath quicken and my stomach.

His shots were soon followed by the other men opening fire. I felt myself twitch as one German held a surrender position shot.

Bill was wild eyed and just kept shooting, lost in grief.

"Guarnere, THAT is enough! Next I say wait for my command, wait for my command!" Winters snapped. Bill looked ready to slap Winters but he backed down. The horses still crying out broke my heart. I felt my hands twitch to help the gently giants. I jumped as Toye shot his pistol, putting the poor horses out of their misery.

I eyed Bill but didn't say anything. I had no idea what to say to someone that angry. He had been brutal and I decide my best bet was to steer clear for the time being.

The rest of the night consisted of sounds of gunfire and Bill complaining about Winters. My patience for Bill's mouth was low. I thought Winters was a fine man and an excellent leader. I didn't care if he drank or not.

I was bitten by bugs, had achy feet from marching all damn night, cut up, filthy, and exhausted. I was excited to finally see our camp. We trudged along and Malarky harassed some P. and found out one lived close to him. I was interested but more exhausted.

We were stopped by a road block like I had never seen before.

I felt my eyes well and I couldn't stop the gag. It was a mountain of dead horses. Blood was oozing everywhere. The smell, was of death and I grew upset. I was once again reminded, for what felt like the millionth time, that this was war and war was brutal to all.

I pushed away from the men in hopes to run into more Easy men and George but I was really excited to fall into a cot.

"Look it's more Easy men!" We were surrounded by men from our Company and many others.

Buck Comptan waved at me as he started chatting with Winters.

"Medical tent is over there." Maters. Winters informed me.

I decided to make my way. I hoped to see Roe and Spina. I also began to wonder where Hilary was.

I was struct with the thought that she may had not been as lucky as I was. Even though she had been terrible to me, I wanted her to be ok.

"Lookie what we got here Doc." I heard a voice call. I turned and saw Spina, cut up but alive.

I grinned at him. I then noticed that the tent was already full on injured me. So much for sleep.

"Glad you made it." Roe said smiling gently in my direction.

"Anymore Easy come with you?" Spina asked. I nodded and told them who I traveled with.

"Hilary?" I asked.

"Not made it yet." was all Roe said.

Apparently all companies were spread out. The Germans had been successful in killing several and making nearly everyone miss their DZ.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Roe asked.

"Don't you need my help?" I wondered.

"We are about to try and get some rest ourselves. This guys didn't have to walk all goddamn night." Spina said throwing an arm around me.

Sleep sounded wonderful and I wasn't about to turn it down.

As I readied to leave the tent, and rogue arm grabbed me. I looked down and on the caught was the last man I expected to see.

Andrew.

He was in bad shape and I gasped leaning down.

"Andrew?" I gasped.

"I'm so glad you are ok." He coughed out. I scanned him quickly. His face was covered in blood from a head wound and a dressed side wound. I felt my stomach clench.

"I'm glad I get to see you." My newly found pride could take a hike. I cared for this man and he laid here hurt.

"I did...I did not kiss her."

"It's ok." I mumbled.

"It's not. I was...trying to tell her off. She must have heard you. She just caught me off guard." Andrew said reaching for my face. Every word a struggle.

I grabbed his hand and held it to me.

"I believe you. It's ok."

He looked relieved.

"I swear I cared for you." His words sounded like goodbye.

"I still care for you." I said kissing his dirty hand.

"They are going to get you out of here soon Andrew. You just have to hold on. Write me ok? Promise?" I was desperate to keep him alive.

"I'm glad I got to kiss you Ellie. I'm thankful for the time we had even if it was short."

"Andrew." I pleaded crying.

I knelt in and kissed his lips softly.

I looked at his face and he was looking at me tenderly. I felt tears in my eyes as his breathing softened then came to a complete stop.

I sobbed and fell on him.

I wished that I forgave him. I wish that I could have had a proper kiss before we took off. I wish I had been with him instead of by myself.

I felt my stomach was in my knees and a pain I knew too well.

Loss.

I always seemed to lose things. I felt arms around me, guiding me from Andrew. I looked back at him and promised to remember him fondly.

Roe moved me to a cot.

I let the tears fall silently and soon a blackness took hold of me.

**Poor Andrew! Poor Elliot! I struggled a bit with all this so reviews would be amazeballs! **


	9. Brick By Brick, The Walls Go Up

_George's P.O.V_

I had only one face in mind as I finally saw camp. I hoped she was there. I hoped she was okay.

We walked through and first saw Guarnere and Malarky.

"Bout time you shitheads get here." Guarnere greeted us.

"Yeah, we lose anyone?" Frank asked.

"Nobody has seen anyone from Meehan's plane. We had to take some guns at Brecourt. They were shooting up Utah Beach. Popeye got shot in the ass." Malarky said as we sat down.

"That would make Winters." I started.

"In charge." Bill confirmed.

"You see Ellie?" Frank asked as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, met up with her." Malarky said.

"Had been walking alone for hours before we saw her. She was covered in mud." Bill said grinning at the memory.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is probably looking after the guys who got hurt." Malarky shrugged.

Frank and Malarky started talking, showing their souvenirs while Bill motioned for me to follow him.

"I need to give you a heads up." Bill said quietly.

I looked at him.

"Remember that guy from able?" He asked.

I nodded. Fuck how could I forget my competion.

"He is dead. Died right in front of Elliot." Bill said.

I was completely blank.

"Fuck." I breathed. She was surely messed up.

"How she taking it?" I asked.

"Not good. Barely has said a word to anyone."

I swore again. Elliot Masters was a mystery to almost everyone. She never spoke of family or of home. We all raved about where we came from but not her.

She was not a very open girl and was clearly uncomfortable around men and women alike.

I was instantly afraid that all the progress I had made, the company had made, would be down the drain .

Just as she had opened up and joked with us, she took a blow and I wasn't sure if she would recover from it.

"Do you know where she is?" I needed to see her. Try to get my smile from her.

"Medic tent." Bill said. I nodded.

"Good luck." He called.

I made my way over.

She was standing over some poor schmuck whose face was all bandaged up.

Elliot was cleaner than I, which wasn't saying much. She did have blood on her but what struck me was the vacant face. She was just going through the motions.

Watching her work, I smiled softly, she was graceful and quick. The men responded to her touch.

"Hey Cheeks! You're a sight for my sore eyes!" I finally called.

She slowly turned to look at me. Her head tilted to the side and she stared.

"Hello?" I asked grinning walking towards her.

"George." She mumbled.

I expected a hug, wanted a kiss. Hey, I could dream. I just got a her big eyes blinking at me, like she couldn't believe it.

"Where have you been?" she finally asked walking towards me. As soon as she was close enough I pulled her to me.

Her arms didn't surround me awkwardly like normal. They were on my chest. She wasn't even hugging me back.

I pulled away.

"I was uh trying to find Easy." She just hummed in response.

"Wilde make it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She was on Meehan's plane. No one knows where they are." She said looking anywhere but at me.

Another fucking blow. Wilde may haven't cared about Elliot, but for some reason, Elliot cared about her.

"You ok?" I asked finally. She just shrugged. I was seeing first hand, the girl I care about, build up the walls Easy had managed to destroy. We had only been dropped into war days ago and her defenses were back up. She was a scared little doe again.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"I have work to do." She mumbled, stepping away from me.

I nodded feeling lost. I turned to leave.

"Catch you later El." I called in a weak voice.

As I was leaving Roe caught me.

I just stared at the medic who was as reclusive as Elliot.

"She's afraid of losing you. You didn't see her after Andrew died. Don't you give up on her." He said in his cajun accent.

He was right but having went from clinging to each other on the plane to a less then warm welcome my kinda hurt and so did my pride.

I just nodded.

I wanted to rest and think so a group of more spirited and happy people. Just then Talbert, Blithe, and Shifty came walking in.

We got to showing off what we had, when Talbert pulled out a poncho.

"That's real nice!" I commented smiling. He walked away knowing he had the best loot. My company could always cheer me up, we would do the same for Elliot. Just as we got to relaxing, Welsh called for us.

I looked around and the medics were coming too.

"Listen, it's goin to be dark soon! I wanted Light and noise discipline, no talking, no smoking, and no playing Grab Fanny with man infront of you Luz!" that got him some laughs as I looked around innocently.

Well I was just offended! The only ass I would grab was Elliot's and she was barely talking. I grinned as I realized she had moved towards me.

"So where we headed?" A guy asked.

"We are taking the town of Carentan." Welsh said.

"That sounds like fun."

"It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah beach can link up and head inland. We take Carentan and they are stuck on the sand. General Taylor is sending in the whole division."

I grinned and couldn't help myself, atleast to get a smile on that pretty face of Elliot.

"Remember boys! You give me three days of Hard fighting and you will be relieved!" I mocked General Taylor. Getting laughs from everyone, even a small smile from Elliot, who tried to just hide it by looking down.

Encouraged I went on.

"Flies spread diseases, so keep yours closed!" I started laughing and so did the men. I saw Elliot turned red and grin. Sure she was scared and hurt but I would make it my duty to make her laugh and to open up again. I tugged on her sleeve and winked at her.

_Elliot's P.O.V_

We had been walking for forever. I was being ate alive by bugs and it was hot and muggy.

It was a cruel setting of planes, bodies, tanks, and various other things, all on fire.

We weren't allowed to talk but out of the corner of my eye I saw George sneaking glances at me.

I knew I had been cold but I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

I didn't want to hurt and even bein lonely was better than watching someone you cared for die.

What if Bill or god what if George got hurt?

What would I do?

I was used to being alone, I could handle that.

I was not used to caring for people and them leaving me.

I would be strong and keep my head clear because I was in war and these men depended on me.

I caught George again looking at me. I studied him for a second, how could he stay so positive when anyone person in our company that he cared about could just die.

He was stronger then me, stronger than most.

My thoughts stopped as we came to an abrupt hault. I tried seeing ahead but couldn't.

Frank came our way.

"We lost F company."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" I blurted out. George nodded in agreement as we all sat down for a little rest.

The men around me talked, joked, and laughed. I couldn't understand how they weren't scared.

Maybe I wasn't hard enough for this.

Soon it was daylight and we had found Carentan. We were huddled in a ditch and all was quite.

Winters ordered Welsh and first platoon to move and like that chaos in sued. I was terrified as men hit the ground...George was in that group. I didn't have much time to think because shouts of Medic and Orders from Winters were heard.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Winters ordered.

I did what I was told and dodged my way to the injured men. Most dead or dying already. I felt someone pull me along and looked to Talbert.

"I know you're a medic but you have to keep moving." Talbert said grinning and taking aim. We hid behind and building.

I would feel horrible later but I admitted I was relieved none of the men had been George.

Shouts for Medic could be heard and even though every instinct told me to stay hidden, I had to move and help the wounded.

I ran out into the road as some Easy men pulled a wounded man into a semi safe zone. I quickly did the best I could. It was a shot to the side, but he would live.

My time with the injured was short. I had to stop the blood wrap it and make sure they were in a safe spot.

I could barely move most of them on a regular bases, the adrenalin gave me strength I didn't know I possessed.

I dodged and jumped and tried to remember all my training.

I stayed hidden tell I could get to the man that was hurt and then move along tell I heard cries for help.

My job was not to shoot but to help. I focused not on the Germans but on the men of this company.

I heard shouts of us being Zeroed in and then the loud explosions started. I felt like hyper ventilating.

All I could smell was gun powder and blood.

Everything around me was crumbling and I heard the snapping of bullets, the roars of explosions, and the desperate cries of the men who needed me.

I had never been so terrified in my life.

"They have us Zero'ed in!" I recognized the call of Lip. I started to move when I was knocked through the air with a loud boom.

I hit the wall and felt the air get knocked out of me. I gasped hard and started feeling for wounds. I was afraid to look but opened my eyes anyways. Other than some cuts I was ok.

It took a lot to stand but I managed.

I wobbled over to Lip, praying the gentle man was ok.

Talbert was with him.

"You're ok Lip." He said.

I looked him over as Talb tied off a wound on his arm. Lip wasn't looking at us but down. I followed his eyes.

He was bleeding from his groin. I blushed but sucked up my embarrassment and went to look.

Lip grabbed my hand and nodded at Talbert who grinned.

HE ripped Lip's pants open and checked.

"You're just fine, everything is where it's supposed to be." Lip grinned softly.

Eventually we had taken Carentan.

It wasn't without losses or injuries. I was stabilizing Tipper who had an explosion blast him. The men had found Blithe who seemed to be suffereing from hysterical blindness.

Other men and medics brought and more and more men.

I dreaded it.

I had lost sight of George and didn't know if he was ok. They didn't bring in the dead seeing how there wasn't much we could do.

Winters took a stray bullet to the leg but was just fine.

"You did real good out there Masters." Roe said.

He acted like he was more experienced than me.

I shrugged.

"You too." I muttered. I went to leave, Tipper being the last man I was responsible for.

Heading out, I bumped into the man I had worried I would see being drug in or worried he laid dead on one of the streets.

George Luz stood infront of me, barely a scratch on him and looked in awe.

"I hadn't seen you since before we took Carentan." He stated walking at me.

He quickly hugged me, this time I couldn't help but hug him back in relief.

"I thought you had been shot with the rest of first platoon." I said pulling away. He shrugged. He didn't look to keen to talk about his almost death.

I didn't know how to stop caring for the always sunny, funny man. I wasn't sure I could. I just knew every time he made it out alive my heart soared.

**So not real happy with this. I don't like writing the action scenes as I feel like I'm not very great at them. Sorry I haven't updated. Just review Please! I also don't own Band of Brothers :)**


End file.
